Knights of the Falling Republic
by sonn4jam3s
Summary: Revan has been abandoned by love, by the Jedi and by herself. As she tries to redeem herself a solo mission to track down the planet Sith'ari goes very wrong and she is given her chance at redemption but it costs her everything she knew. TIME TRAVEL.
1. Chapter 1

**Knights of the Falling Republic**

**Chapter 1**

_Okay, this is a new story about Revan. I'm not telling anyone more than what I said in the summary._

_*********************************************************************************_

"Carth please" Revan begged.

"How can I have even thought of loving you?! You were the Dark Lord, you destroyed my homeworld, killed my wife, made me lose my son as well as killing millions in the process!" Carth was angry. Revan had never seen him like this before. He hadn't even been like this when he found out her true identity. _He must have bottled it all up._

"I'm not Revan Carth, please can't you see that?" Revan was on the verge of tears. She never knew just how much she cared for Carth, but his betrayal at the hands of Saul Karath still weighed heavily on his mind.

"No! Leave me alone! I don't want to see your face again!" Carth shouted giving Revan a firm push.

Revan ran out of the room in the Jedi Temple, freeing her tears. She ran and ran and ran until she had to stop. Collapsing onto the floor she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Coming up behind her, Bastila wrapped her arms around her. She had felt Revan's distress through their bond and had been running around the Temple trying to find her. Bastila pulled the smaller, dark-brown haired woman into a closer embrace, while telling her it was going to be okay.

After calming down slightly Revan finally spoke. "Why Bastila? I didn't choose to be Revan. I didn't want the responsibility" she said, trying hard not to start crying again. "And I definitely want to try and redeem a Sith Lord."

"It's okay Rev. You **have **redeemed yourself, you led us on our mission for the Star Maps, you helped destroy the Star Forge, you killed Malak, saved both me and Juhani from the dark side and at the same time helped about a million over sentients who needed help."

Revan smiled grimly at the last remark. "I just... I don't feel like the wars ended. And now Carth." Revan started to cry again.

"What did he do to you?" Bastila started to feel protective towards the older woman.

"He..." Revan stuttered, but then pulled herself together. "He said he couldn't love me after what I've done. He-he said he never wants to see my face again".

Bastila knew that Revan and Carth had been in love while Revan was still ignorant of her real identity. She also knew that it was because of him that Revan had stayed on the path of the light. Bastila hugged her a little tighter. As she did so, she felt something through the bond she had never felt before: a sense of emptiness.

*********************************************************************************

After noticing that they had begun to draw a crowd, Bastila and Revan walked slowly to the Cantine in the Temple to get something to eat. Bastila, who hadn't eaten since the celebration party two days ago, ate like a hungry Bantha. Revan on the other hand, just played with her food.

"Come on Rev" Mission said, patting her on the back a little "You gotta eat something, especially before Big Z gets in here". Revan didn't even respond to her joke, and instead started channelling her rage towards the plate full of food. It cracked under the pressure and the table they were sitting at started to shake.

Mission looked on with a frightened stare while Bastila tried desperately to pull her out of her state. Finally Revan stopped and quickly got up and ran to the 'fresher. After bringing up her last three meals, she finally stepped outside and saw a horrified Bastila. She just ran over and hugged her again, while thinking. _I've got to get away, anywhere but here._

**********************************************************************************

It was the middle of the night on Coruscant. The airways were still busy with specs of lights shooting across the planet's surface to destinations only known to them.

The Jedi Temple was quiet however. All the students were asleep, as were the other Jedi. Everyone was sleeping, except for Revan. She had quietly, sneaked out of her shared room, with which she shared with Mission. After packing a few essentials, Revan had snuck aboard the _Ebon Hawk _and had activated T3-M4 and HK-47 to keep her company.

After doing a few pre-flight checks, the Hawk had finally taken flight. Revan didn't know where she was going, and didn't care any longer. Her only reason for living had been denied to her.

Once she had gotten past Coruscant flight control, Revan had selected a random planet and it had come up with her homeworld, Deralia. _So much for random. _

"Statement: Master seems unlike her usual self. Query: Is a meetbag in need of termination master?"

"No HK, I'm fine" _Apart from the fact I'd like him to terminate me now._

"Statement: Master, choosing random planets to go to on a map is not what my processors deem as 'fine'. Statement: Master, we should really kill some meatbags to cheer ourselves up".

Revan just shook her head. She was too caught up in thought to really notice what HK was saying.

When they finally came out of hyperspace, Revan saw the homeworld that she had abandoned over ten years ago. It was a wasteland. It had been the first planet to fall to the Sith fleet, on orders of Revan herself. Darth Revan had done this to get rid of any emotional weaknesses that she might possess.

Revan stared at the planet, remembering the small memories that she had regained from her childhood, her real childhood. She smacked her fist onto the control panel and was thrown head first into another vision.

**********************************************************************************

"_Do you know what we're looking for, master". The voice was unmistakable: the voice of her former friend and Sith Apprentice, Darth Malak. She turned around. Through the slit in her mask she could see the six and a-half foot tall Sith menace. She spoke, but it wasn't her: it was Darth Revan._

"_The Forge told us to come here". Her voice was not the calm, compassionate voice that everyone had told her that she possessed; it was a colder, harsher version of it. She turned back around, not being able to control any of her own movements. _

_They continued to walk for a few more minutes. Looking around, she noticed that the planet resembled Korriban: in particular the Valley of the Dark Lords. There were eight tombs that she had noticed and she was now walking into the ninth, which was right at the end of the valley._

"_We do not know what is in there? Are you sure this is wise?" Malaks words echoed of those he spoken in her vision on Dantooine._

_She didn't even turn around this time. "Do you dare question your master?"_

"_Of course not"_

"_Good answer". She entered the tomb. After searching a few rooms in the tomb, and killing a few strange creatures without even using her lightsaber, she entered a room which contained a map. It resembled the Star Maps that she and her crew had used to track the Star Forge down._

_She looked closer at the map. The planet which caught her attention was the one in the Unknown Regions. The name stated that it was called Sith'ari. She felt herself smile under her mask. "This is it. Sith'ari. All the powers of the Dark Side will finally be ours"._

_Revan noted the co-ordinates before she slipped back into reality._

*********************************************************************************

"Sith'ari. I've got to go to Sith'ari." Revan quickly sprang from her seat and ran to put the co-ordinates into the Ebon Hawk.

"Statement: Master, accessing knowledge of Sith'ari". Revan turned to face HK-47.

"You mean I put knowledge of Sith'ari into your memory banks?"

"Affirmation: Correct Master. Accessing." The voice of HK quickly changed to Revan's own.

"This is Darth Revan. I have found the Star Map on the planet Firkarra and it has shown me the planet Sith'ari. This planet, I believe is the final resting place of the True Sith. I also believe that this means that the planet contains a vast knowledge of the Dark Arts. If I can get my hands on these teachings, us Sith may be able to crush the Republic and start anew."

The voice returned to being HK's. "End of recording 1."

Darth Revan's voice then came back. "It has been a month since me and my apprentice Darth Malak found Sith'ari. The planet contained more than I could have hoped for. Not only did contain knowledge of previously unknown Dark Arts, but also knowledge that could be very important to upcoming war between us and the Republic. It is my believe that this war will be won by whosoever has the most Force users and Sith'ari contained knowledge that could turn even the most devoted Jedi to the Dark Side."

"End of final recording".

Revan rubbed her chin slightly before continuing to put in the co-ordinates. _I've got to destroy this planet, and the knowledge it contains. If put into the wrong hands, again, the Jedi could be doomed._


	2. Chapter 2

**Knights of the Falling Republic**

**Chapter 2**

The _Ebon Hawk _had been in hyperspace for a week a now and Revan was just about to pull the ship out of hyperspace. She had been training her body to the max in the Ebon Hawk, doing tiring workouts to keep her body alert and ready.

She also hadn't slept well in the last week and couldn't even meditate. Her heart still hurt from the rejection she knew in some way she would receive. _But he said he'd save me from myself. I thought he cared for me. He only did it for the good of the Republic. _Revan placed her face in her hands and started to cry again. This had been one of the reasons she had trained constantly: to stop herself from thinking too much about him.

"Statement: Master you must pull yourself together". Revan looked up and saw HK's blinking eyes, staring at her. "Stop spewing all your wateriness. Explanation: You may have all that water in you but I know that you need that water to survive."

Revan couldn't help but smile. She still needed company, no matter how un-sentient like. She straightened herself in the pilot's seat and pulled the ship out of hyperspace. The planet was similar in appearance to Korriban.

The navigational computer stated that the planet had two moons, both of which at the moment were on the other side of the planet. There were no settlements, no readable life forms, just nothing. _There's got to be something there. _

She turned to HK "HK do you have any knowledge of where I went on Sith'ari?"

"Negative: No master." Revan looked down sadly. "Query: If you came here, would you not instinctively be able to find where you have been?"

Revan thought for an instant. _It's worth a shot. _She let her hands guide over the controls. The ship lurched towards the planet. Within seconds, they were over a familiar area she had seen in her vision. The tombs were all there, the eight on the side leading up to the final, largest one at the end.

Revan brought the Ebon Hawk down to land in the middle of the valley. After she felt the ship touch-down she swivelled in her seat. "HK, you're coming with me. Tell T3 to stay and guard the ship. We're going into the far tomb."

**********************************************************************************

After putting on some battle armour, just in case, and had picked up a few medpacks, her lightsaber and a blaster pistol she was ready. HK was already outside the ship, waiting for her. T3 followed her to the landing ramp and beeped a question.

"Yes, shut the ramp. If I'm not back within two hours leave. Report this planet to the Jedi Order, Bastila or any member of our old crew. The lives of all force-users depend on it.

Revan lead the way to the Tomb, her dark brown hair swaying in the wind. It looked like it was currently evening on the planet, as the planets star was low in the sky. _I can feel the dark side here. It's like a dark vale has been drawn over all my senses. _Revan was starting to shake. It was getting increasingly hard to fight this.

Finally she reached the temple. As soon as she walked in, the full power of the dark side assaulted her. She plummeted to the floor. It felt as if a-million needles had been stabbed into every cell of her being. She tried to call on the power of the light to help her, but couldn't.

She tried and tried to find any thread of light that could give her energy, but the darkness was too overwhelming. She screamed at the top of her lungs as the darkness started to take her over. The darkness caused her to think of dark thoughts, she would never have thought of as a Jedi. Power, revenge, lust.

She wanted power to change the wrongs of the Republic, and rid it of the weak, sniffling, no good senators. From this she was gaining a lust for power, and she wanted revenge. Revenge on Carth for abandoning her, revenge on the Jedi Council for destroying her mind and revenge on all the weak she had helped, all the people she'd taken the time to help without even a consideration for her.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted. A powerful surge of light side energy flooded through her. The power she gained from this was unbelievable. The light-sided energy started a battle within her with the darkness. However, the energy had given her enough time to regain control of her thoughts.

She now concentrated on helping the light side energy out. Revan didn't care where this energy had come from, and didn't care. She was just glad that it had.

After battling with the darkness with what seemed like years upon years, an explosion suddenly ripped through her. It was not a physical explosion, rather one that had started inside of her.

She was suddenly plummeted into a sea of dark, surrounded by swirling blue light. It felt strange and looked even stranger. _Am I in hyperspace? _

Without a second's notice she came out of 'hyperspace', and shot towards a planet. _Is that Coruscant?_ She was flying at colossal speeds, straight towards the planet. She couldn't fell anything though. It was as if her brain had been cut off from her body. There was no heat, no wind, just emptiness.

The planet was getting larger and larger. She thought that she'd be scared, but it was quite exhilarating. She felt surprisingly safe and secure with whatever was doing this to her.

She started coming through the atmosphere, and the massive skyscrapers of Coruscant filled her vision. It was currently night on this side of the planet and so the lights of ships and speeders lit up the skyline. _This all looks familiar but it somehow looks different._

She didn't have long to look and admire the wondrous view as she shot towards the Jedi Temple. Its huge exterior got larger and larger until she impacted the floor outside the Temple and was sent into the world of unconsciousness.

**********************************************************************************

_Revan was walking through a green meadow. It was beautiful, peaceful and it was what she remembered of Deralia, her homeworld. She walked across the meadows until she saw a lone figure, with a worn orange jacket. She ran to the man. "Carth!"_

_Carth turned, he was holding a woman in his arms. "BETRAYER!" _

_The woman was bleeding from a huge gash in her head: she was obviously dying. Revan heard Carth say a few times to the woman not to worry, that her husband was here._

_The scenery changed. Now she was standing in the sewers on Taris. She looked down and saw Zaalbar, dead at her feet. She crouched down and shouted "NO!" at the top of her lungs. She was quickly pushed aside by a frantic Mission._

"_We're too late. This is all your fault!"She said pointing to Revan._

_The scenery changed again. Now she was on the Star Forge, she looked down and saw nothing she then saw what she was carrying. It was Bastila's head._

"_You are truly evil, my master". She turned and saw Malak. It was not the Malak she had faught, but Jedi Malak. With no control of her body she dropped the Bastila's head and quicly ignited her saber, swinging it wildly at Malak's jaw. _

_The face turned back, but it wasn't Malak's face, it was Candorous'. She screamed again and again until she was pulled from her dreams._

She woke and the first thing she saw was light, blinding light. She could hear the mumble of voices but could not hear well enough to get words. Suddenly the light was blocked by a person looking down at her.

She screamed again and jumped to her feet, she went for her lightsaber but it wasn't there. She quickly scanned the room and saw a woman dressed in a nurse's dress, a male with brown hair and a padawan's braid. It suddenly dawned on her where she was. Calming slightly she looked down, and noticed a familiar figure.

"Master Vandar?"

"Master Vandar?" the small creature questioned.

Revan stared at him and asked, even though she was afraid to know the answer. "W-Who are you?"

"Master Yoda, my name is".


	3. Chapter 3

**Knights of the Falling Republic**

**Chapter 3**

_Thanks for all of those people who have added my story to their favourites. I'm glad some people like it. I'm open for any reviews by the way._

**********************************************************************************

"What is your name?" The little green creature stared at Revan a moment. Yoda could sense the conflict of emotions inside of her: fear, shock and curiosity.

The woman was looking around, oblivious to his question and instead asked one of her own. "Where am I?"

Anakin looked at her curiously. So far he had been quiet, but Master Yoda knew that he would love to interrogate her. Anakin had found this woman on the steps to the Jedi Temple while returning from an undercover mission. Thinking that she was a Jedi that had had an accident, he had brought her inside the Temple. She **had** been wearing Jedi robes and had a lightsaber on her belt.

Yoda had been summoned when the Jedi Healer discovered something through the force inside of her. Once he arrived, he knew she was not a Jedi he'd ever seen before. However, what made it even more disturbing was the fact that she was even stronger in the Force than Yoda himself.

She seemed so very peaceful when he first saw her, and when he reached out with the Force to help heal her, he felt her calm. She was **the **light side. There was no dark twinge in her being, just passionless serenity.

It had now been a couple of hours since she had been brought in, and despite the fear he could feel coming off of her, she still seemed to be completely calm at the same time.

"Worry, do not. Save, you are, at the Jedi Temple."

"What!?" She shot up from where she was sitting. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Anakin hadn't even moved: which went against everything he had learned about the boy. Normally he would have drawn his lightsaber and would have threatened to kill her.

"Calm, you must. First, what is your name?"

She finally settled her eyes on his and spoke calmly. "Revan".

Yoda's eyes went wide with shock. **The **Revan? It couldn't be. She'd been missing for nearly four thousand years. _No, it can't be._ Yoda quickly retreated out of the medical ward.

*******************************************************************************

Anakin was mesmerised. This woman was beautiful, in more ways than one. She looked stunning. Her long brown hair swept around her face and her brown eyes kept drawing him in.

Not only this, but she was beautiful through the Force. She had streaks of light coming off of her and touching her surroundings. It calmed everything around her visibly.

Anakin then noticed Yoda walk off quickly after he'd heard the girl say her name was Revan. _Maybe that name is important_. He looked back up at the woman. She was taking in the room with her beautiful eyes.

After a few seconds she fixed her gaze on him. His heart skipped a beat when he saw a small smile cross her face. The Jedi Healer moved beside Revan and said "You need some sleep".

Revan nodded and lied down on her bed.

Anakin continued to watch her. The Jedi Healer walked over to Anakin. "She needs rest. Can you look after her?"

"Err...yes. Yes of course." Once the Jedi Healer had left he sat down at her side. She was lying on her back. In her sleep her eye-lids were fluttering. At first her breathing was steady and normal, but after a while it became more aggravated.

*********************************************************************************

_She was surrounded by light. She was apparently standing on some sought of floor, but because everything was the same colour, she couldn't tell where the floor started and ended._

_She looked around for a while, wondering what was going on but then heard footsteps coming from behind her. What she saw shocked her. It was Bastila, but not the Bastila she remembered. She was looked much older and seemed much calmer than before. _

_Bastila smiled. "Hello Revan. Long time no see." Revan ran over to her and hugged Bastila. "Revan...please... stop. You're crushing...me"._

_Revan moved away. "Oh, sorry"_

_Bastila smiled again. She looked around forty, and had a few scars on her face but she still looked beautiful. "I suppose you are wondering why you are here?"_

_Revan nodded. Bastila sat down and gestured for Revan to do the same. "Okay, firstly you must be wondering why I look like this" Bastila said, pointing to her face. _

"_Yeah. I definitely don't remember you looking so..."_

"_...old" Bastila cut in, stating and not asking what she meant. "Well, I am dead and..."_

"_What!?!?" Revan shouted standing up._

_Bastila got up and held Revan's shoulders. "Please Revan, listen". Revan nodded again. "I've been dead for nearly four thousand years. However, this is unimportant. What I have come to tell you is very important."_

_They both sat down again and Bastila carried on. "You have travelled through time Revan." Revan was about to speak but Bastila held up her hand to stop her. "An age of darkness is about to occur. You have travelled to this time because the Jedi Order needs your help, as does a certain individual."_

"_Okay, is this that destiny stuff again?"_

_Bastila smiled. "At least I know it's definitely you. Yes, that destiny stuff."_

"_What happened to the Bastila __**I **__knew?" _

"_She aged, became a Jedi Master and got married" Bastila replied._

"_**You **__got married?"_

"_Well, yes. Anyway, I've got to go soon. Is there anything else you want to ask me before I go?"_

"_Yes actually. What in the Force is going on!?"_

_Bastila shook her head. "I already told you. Seriously, is there anything?"_

_Revan turned away for a few seconds and then back again. "I know I'm going to regret this, but what happened to everyone?"_

_Bastila sighed. "Okay. Mission became a tech with the Republic forces, but abandoned them after she found out the truth of what happened between you and Carth. She then helped me, becoming my eyes and ears on the street. She died when I did, freeing children slaves from Nal Hutta." Revan looked down but Bastila continued anyway. "Canderous became Mandalore and helped rebuild the Mandalorians. He also helped your formal general fight against the Sith, five years after your disappearance. Juhani became a Jedi Master, as well as becoming good friends with Yuthura."_

_Revan smiled at that. At least Yuthura had turned back to the light._

"_Jolee went off looking for you a year after your disappearance, and never returned. Zaalbar became Chieftan after you left, although saying that he had failed his life-debt."_

_Revan looked straight into Bastila's eyes. "And, Carth?"_

_Bastila stuttered for a second. "He-he tried to look for you after your disappearance. After a few years, he gave up. Dustil found him dead in his apartment on Telos, Citadel Station."_

_Revan wanted to cry, but found she couldn't. After what he had done to her, she felt like the love, friendship or in fact any feeling relating to herself and Carth, had been ripped from her. As soon as he had pushed her away._

_Bastila moved over to her and hugged her close. "There was something I never told you Rev." Revan looked up to her. "Before I go, I wanted to tell you." Bastila took a deep breath. "Our bond isn't due to when I saved your life on that bridge, it's because we are sisters."_

_Revan's jaw fell open. She was shocked but deep down, she had always known. "Thank you for telling me. Do you have to leave?"_

"_Revan, I will always be with you."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Knights of the Falling Republic**

**Chapter 4**

Revan opened her eyes. She sighed. _I'm still here. And I missed everyone growing up, even my own sister. _She sat up and realised she was not alone. Sitting in the corner, was a sleeping form. She decided that what she needed at the moment was to have some fun.

Creeping up to the padawan, she stood directly in front of him. She then shouted 'wake up' at the top of her lungs. The young padawan practically hit the ceiling as he jumped out of his chair.

She couldn't help but laugh at the bewildered look on his face. "What, what, what?"

She chuckled slightly. "I was just having some fun."

The young man looked at her sceptically but shook off his doubt. "Oh, eh okay."

"You don't look too convinced... eh... what's your name?"

"Anakin, Anakin Skywalker." Anakin held out his hand to shake hers.

"Skywalker, so you're from Tatooine. Revan..." she stopped an instant, and smiled at the memory of her dream. "...Shan. Revan Shan."

"How did you know I was from Tatooine?" Anakin asked sceptically.

"Been there before, twice: I think, a very long time ago now" Revan went off into a daze as she remembered her last time on Tatooine: the time when she had met Bastila's mother, her own mother.

She looked back up at Anakin and saw that he was watching her intently. "Sorry, just remembering the good old days."

He smiled. It was the first time she had seen the boy smile, and she blushed. _He's really handsome_. They didn't have long to look and stare as another form walked into the room.

"It's good to see you up. How do you feel?" It was the Jedi Healer back again.

Revan grinned "I'm fine: I seem to be in good care."

Anakin couldn't believe it. She seemed so nice, how could she not be a Jedi? How could Master Yoda not know about someone so strong in the Force? He needed to find out some more about this Revan.

**********************************************************************************

Revan thought to herself about the resent turn of events. _Okay, I'm four thousand years in the future, in the Jedi Temple of the future on some sought of mission which will save the galaxy, again. Furthermore I know no one and all my friends have been dead for nearly four thousand years as well. _Revan sighed. Oh what a mess she had gotten herself into. She had been given a small room inside the Temple about two hours ago and found it to be quite close to her old room. It was rather plain but had all the essentials. It was when she got up to take off her robes that she realised just how hungry she was.

She went over to a cupboard and was relieved to find some rations. They didn't look particularly appetizing but she needed food. Just as she was about to sit down to eat there was a knock at the door.

She used the force to open the door and was relieved when it worked. _Well I can still use the force._

It was Master Yoda. Revan smiled at the small Jedi Master and asked politely "Is there anything you need?"

Yoda nodded. He had green skin, which differed from Vandar's greyish coloured skin. Yoda also looked far older, mainly due to the wooden stick he used. Looking up at her he spoke.

"An audience, the Jedi Council requests with you."

Revan nodded understanding what this was about. This small creature was obviously well informed on history because she noticed that when she had mentioned her name in the med centre, he had made a hasty retreat.

"Right now?" Revan questioned "I haven't eaten for days", _or to be precise three thousand, nine hundred and thirty three years._

"Allow you to finish your current food, I will. Important, this Council meeting is."

"I don't doubt it"

*********************************************************************************

After she had finished, Yoda rushed her to the Council chambers, which surprised Revan due to his age and height. She was now standing alone in the centre of the entire Jedi Council. She recognized none of them, obviously.

A dark skinned human spoke first. "Master Yoda has informed us of your identity." Revan just nodded and waited for him to continue. "We as the Council have two questions. First of which, are you Knight Revan?"

Revan spoke up. "Yes- yes I am."

A few murmurs began to occur throughout the Council but they quickly stopped. The dark-skinned Jedi Master spoke again. "And secondly, how did you come to be here with us?"

"Well" Revan began, thinking of how to phrase what she had done the past few days "I left the Jedi Temple on a solo mission" _better not tell them why I left. _"I was trying to destroy a weapon which could be used against Jedi, one which I had used to turn people to the dark side during my rule as the Dark Lord of the Sith". That started the whispering again.

"I was led to a planet in the Unknown Regions called Sith'ari. However, once I had landed on the planet and began to investigate, the dark side of the force assaulted me." Revan took a deep breath and continued. "Suddenly, a huge amount of light side energy defended me from the dark side. Due to the massive collision in the force I believe, I have been transported through time."

A few of the Council members spoke in in-audible whispers to each-other for a while before Master Yoda spoke.

"Welcome back Knight Revan"

*********************************************************************************

_Okay, R-E-V-A-N, _Anakin typed into the computer terminal in the Jedi Archives. After Revan had left the med centre, he had escorted her to her room, which was surprisingly close to his. He then swiftly made his way to the Jedi Archives to discover what the name 'Revan' meant.

What came up on the view screen shocked him to the core.

**Era: Old Republic Era**

**Event: Jedi Civil War**

**Short Explanation: A battle between the Jedi and the Sith which weakened the Republic greatly. Former Jedi Knight Revan Shan, who left the Jedi Order to protect the Republic in the Mandalorian Wars, returned as the new Dark Lord of the Sith. Darth Revan and her apprentice Darth Malak, also a former Jedi Knight, attacked the Republic. During the war however, Revan was captured and redeemed. She went on to stop the Sith threat and kill Darth Malak.**

Anakin scrolled down slightly.

**Name: Revan Shan**

**Home world: Talravin**

**Species: Human**

**Gender: Female**

**Era: Old Republic Era**

**Rank: Jedi Knight**

**Background: Jedi Knight he redeemed herself after a spell as Dark Lord of the Sith. Became crowned the Prodigal Knight by Vandar Tokare but disappeared soon after. Was believed to be in the Unknown Regions.**

Anakin still didn't by it. The woman he had found on the steps of the Temple could not be Revan. She would have had to have died by now. He shook his head but saw something on the screen.

**Watch recording of the celebrations ceremony after the end of the Jedi Civil War.**

Anakin clicked on it. At first it showed a couple of Jedi Knights and Republic soldiers. Then it came to awarding the 'saviours of the Republic' as the older woman admiral had put it. That's when he noticed her, Revan. She looked exactly the same as she did now. Dark brown hair, brown eyes: she was even wearing the same Jedi Robes. She was given a medal and smiled at her companions, the smile she had given him not to long ago. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Knights of the Falling Republic**

**Chapter 5**

_Thanks for all those people who keep adding this story to their story alerts. Proves I must be doing something right. lol. I'd also like some reviews. PLEASE. I'm starting to get lonely._

Within a week, the word had spread across the entire Jedi Temple that Revan had returned. Everyone was excited about her return, especially Anakin Skywalker. Over the few weeks she had been here he had become obsessed with the woman, watching her when he wasn't supposed to, reading all about her history in his spare time and trying to talk to her quite often.

He had failed so far. Every time he got within an arms length of her, he changed from the girl's boy that he knew he was, to acting like a small child. It was beginning to frustrate him.

At the moment he was sitting in the canteen in the Temple. There were many Jedi at his table talking about important political matters. He, however was focused on one Jedi, Revan. She was sitting at the table opposite him with an innocent smile on her face while she spoke with Aayla Secura.

Revan had been given her old rank of Jedi Knight back and had also come to fit in with everyone well. Anakin could plainly see that she was naturally charismatic, let alone obviously beautiful. He still couldn't believe that she was _the _Darth Revan: the conqueror of worlds, the slayer of Jedi and the Lord of the Sith.

He was brought out of his daze by a fellow Padawan shaking him. "What?"

The other Jedi on the table all laughed at Anakin's confusion and a couple stated that he was 'love sick'. What he didn't notice however was the form appear behind him and silence them.

He turned once he noticed them staring behind him. Revan was standing behind him, with a beautiful smile on her face, which warmed his heart. She looked straight into his eyes making him gasp. She then looked at the other Padawans on the table with him.

"May I borrow you for a moment Padawan Skywalker?" Revan asked. Anakin hadn't noticed before but her voice was incredibly soothing.

Anakin nodded, "As you wish, Knight Revan"

Anakin followed her out of the canteen, his heart gradually increasing with every step he took. Finally, she stopped. They were in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, its soft trickling of water starting to ease Anakin's anxiety of being near the beautiful woman.

As soon as she turned around however, it all started again. She took off her outer robes and sat down on the soft grassy floor. She motioned for him to do the same, and so he discarded his outer robes as well and joined her.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Revan finally spoke. "I'm glad I could help". She spoke without even opening her eyes.

Anakin was confused. "Sorry, master but what do you mean?"

Revan began to laugh and opened her eyes. Anakin couldn't help but stare at her in awe. Her laugh was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. "Oh please, just Revan" she chuckled some more then turned back to him. "I mean I saw those other Padawans gang up on you, and I thought you needed a way out of there" she gestured in the general direction of the canteen.

"Oh that. Thank-"his voice trailed off for a second. "Wait, how did you know I needed help?" he asked, hoping she hadn't heard the other Jedi say he was 'love sick'.

Revan shrugged, "I've always been good at telling when someone was in trouble".

She closed her eyes again. Anakin watched her for a few minutes before joining her in meditation. Hundreds of questions swirled around in his brain that he wished to ask her. Little did he know that Revan wanted to ask just as many.

*********************************************************************************

Revan sat still, thinking once again about what had happened over the past few weeks. She had started to be taught all about what had happened over the past four thousand years and due to her natural thirst for knowledge, she had been learning very quickly.

However, she was interrupted in her thoughts by Anakin.

"Are you really Revan?" Revan opened her eyes once more to see Anakin staring at her.

She sighed. "I guess you could say I'm what she should have been". Anakin looked questionably at her so she continued. "I guess what happened to me was written in the Order's history. Okay a year ago" she stopped, remembering where she was. _That's going to be hard to get used to. _"I mean a year before my disappearance, I was still the Dark Lord of the Sith. The Republic set a trap for me and a Jedi Strike team, led by my sister, Bastila Shan, boarded my ship. When they were about to attempt to capture me alive, my apprentice, Malak, ordered his own ship to shoot at the bridge of mine." She stopped for a second, allowing Anakin to take in what she had said. "The explosion from that injured me severely, and damaged my brain. My sister however, survived the explosion and kept me alive. My memories were lost and I was given a new identity by the Jedi Council".

"That sounds pretty harsh" Anakin replied.

"I suppose so but under the circumstances it was what was needed to be done. It also gave me a second chance at life."

Anakin was again shocked at her response. Personally, he would be pretty annoyed if he found out someone had erased his memories, but she had completely accepted it. _She is just wonderful._

Anakin swore he could see her blush. _She must have heard me! _

For a while they just stared at each other but were interrupted.

"Anakin we need to get going." Revan didn't recognize him but Anakin obviously did.

"Master, I was just meditating and lost track of time" Anakin explained gesturing to Revan, who was still kneeling on the floor.

Obi-Wan looked down and smiled at the young woman, extending a hand in greeting. "Revan I presume." Revan got up and took the hand in hers, while nodding. Obi-Wan continued "I've heard much about you".

"Everyone seems to have" Revan joked. Both laughed lightly.

"Well this makes my life a lot easier." At Revan's confused expression he continued. "The Council has asked for your assistance in a small task. They have asked that, if you wish, you can help protect Senator Amidala of Naboo". Revan could see Anakin tense at the sound of the senator's name. _Curious._

Revan responded immediately "Of course, I'd love to. It has been getting a bit tiring over the past few weeks just learning and learning. I need a break."

"Of course" Obi-Wan responded "I will inform the Council that you wish to help"

**********************************************************************************

"She is obviously here for a very important reason" Ki-Adi Mundi said, stating his point of view. Over the past few weeks, the Council had been discussing the significance of Revan's appearance often. There was no doubt in any of their eyes that she was Revan, but they all believed that she had been brought here for an obvious reason.

"Do you believe that her fate is somehow connected to Padawan Skywalker's?" Mace Windu questioned, looking at Master Yoda.

"In this mission, revealed I am hoping, if there is a link in their destinies" Master Yoda answered.

Mace Windu nodded his head, accepting this, as did the other council members.

"Accepted her mission, Knight Revan has" Master Yoda continued. A few of the council members nodded.

"That is good" Master Shaak Ti put in. "Hopefully we can learn more about her character as well"

**********************************************************************************

"You were quick" Anakin commented, as Revan walked into his quarters in the Jedi Temple.

"I've only been here a few weeks. I've only got to pairs of Jedi Robes, my lightsaber and this..." she said pointing to her neck "...necklace". The necklace was silver with a special brown one of a kind crystal hanging off of it.

"That's nice" Anakin stated while gathering up his outer Jedi Robe "Where did you get it?"

"My sister gave it to me, while I still didn't know who she was" Revan answered, fingering the crystal. "It came from Dantooine."

"I don't suppose that'd work in your lightsaber?" Anakin asked.

"Don't know. Might do, but I'd rather not have a brown bladed lightsaber. It'd look silly"

Anakin laughed. After a few more minutes he said he was done. They both walked together, talking light-heartedly to each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Knights of the Falling Republic**

**Chapter 6**

_I know the last chapter had a weak ending but never mind. Thanks to those reading it, I hope I can keep you interested._

"You seem a little on edge" Obi-Wan commented when seeing his Padawan's aggravation.

"Not at all" Anakin hit back.

"I haven't seen you this tense since you fell into that nest of Gundarks" Obi-Wan joked.

Revan raised her eyebrows and chuckled behind them. "_You _fell into a nest of Gundarks?" she asked, laughing some more.

"Hey, he..." Anakin continued, pointing to Obi-Wan "...fell in first and I had to rescue him".

"Oh, yes" Obi-Wan conceded, continuing to laugh at his own misfortune. Anakin joined in, but quickly remembered why he was here.

"You seem a little tense Anakin" Revan commented.

"And so I should be" Anakin replied. "I haven't seen her in ten years"

**********************************************************************************

As the three exited the elevator, they were greeted by a creature Revan hadn't seen in years. _Well, years my time._

The Gungan spoke quickly, greeting Obi-Wan and shaking his hand furiously. They all followed the Gungan into the next room and were greeted by what Revan could only describe as the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen.

She had a small, petite face with longing brown eyes and brown hair, which was done up in an elaborate bun. Furthermore, she was wearing a beautiful blue gown, which complimented her features brilliantly.

The gungan called to the woman, calling her "Senator Padme", so Revan could only assume that she was the Senator. _Why does Naboo always pick the pretty ones? _

She looked up to see Anakin staring at her. _If he isn't careful his eyes will pop out._

As the senator and Obi-Wan talked politely to one-another, Revan couldn't help but notice just how young she looked. From her record, Revan had found out that she was twenty-four, but looking at her you would say she wasn't a day older than nineteen.

_Stop being envious Revan. Your twenty-two for goodness sake. _

Just as she had finished controlling her inner thoughts, Padme noticed Anakin.

"Ani?" the Senator questioned, "My goodness you've grown"

"So have you" Anakin replied smoothly. "Grown more beautiful I mean... for a senator I mean"

_Why can't he talk to me like that? _Revan thought. _Wait where the hell did that come from?!?!_

Revan looked up in time to see him blush, and thought how cute he looked when he did. Anakin had done it a few times in the Senator's presence already, as well as a number of times while being around Revan herself.

The senator then turned to Revan. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've met" the senator said extending her hand in greeting.

Revan took it. "You wouldn't have milady" _All those years talking to diplomats in the Mandalorian  
Wars catching up with you heh Revan? _A voice said in a mocking tone. "My name's Revan Shan"

"I'm guessing you know who I am, but you may call me Padme"

The senator then turned and gestured for them to take a seat. Before they had even sat down, they had gotten straight into business.A man by the name of Captain Typho, who apparently was a member of the Security team protecting the Senator: who had already had an attempt on her life made, thanked them for coming.

The Senator- Padme, Revan corrected then spoke. "I don't need protection I want answers: I want to know who's trying to kill me"

"We're here to protect you Senator, not to start an investigation" Obi-Wan responded matter-of-factly.

As soon as he had finished, Anakin added "We will find out who's trying to kill you Padme, I promise you"

This then started an argument Revan remembered all too well. Well, at least from what she had recovered from her memories before the Mandalorian Wars. She had often argued with many Masters, Vrook in particular, about taking action when needed and not when told to. She imagined that was why she had gone to the Mandalorian Wars in the first place.

"We will not exceed our mandate my young, padawan learner" Obi-Wan continued. Revan also remembered how she had hated being called a _young, padawan learner. _

"I meant it in the interest of protecting her Master, of course."

"We will not go through this exercise again Anakin, and you will pay attention to my lead" Obi-Wan hit back.

"Why?" Anakin questioned looking to his Master again.

"What?"

"Why else do you think we were assigned to her if not to find the killer Master? Protection is a job for local security not Jedi. Its overkill Master, investigation is implied in our mandate" Anakin stated. _He does have a point._

Obi-Wan must have heard her thoughts because Obi-Wan looked at her for an instant.

"We will do exactly as the Council had instructed." Revan sighed. _So the Jedi Order is still the same. When will it learn that the Council does not have infinite wisdom? _"And you will learn your place young one" Obi-Wan added as an afterthought.

Everyone in the room seemed like they wanted to be somewhere else by the end of this little discussion, but Padme seemed unfazed.

"Perhaps if merely your presence, the mystery surrounding this threat will be revealed" She then rose from her seat and said politely "Now if you will excuse me, I will retire"

As she proceeded to walk out, the Captain spoke briefly to Obi-Wan before leaving. Revan moved from her seat lastly, seeing Anakin speak briefly with the Gungan.

Revan moved to a window and watched as craft and there passenger's went about their business.

She sighed. _I never thought I'd come back to Coruscant and it'd be like this._

Anakin came up behind her but she didn't notice his presence until he put a hand on her shoulder. Revan didn't move however and just continued to watch the ships pass by.

"What are you thinking about?" Anakin asked. Revan could hear the concern in his voice.

"Home" Revan replied simply.

"Where was your home?" Anakin knew where she was from but asked to see where she had lived.

"I'm not sure anymore" She stopped briefly before continuing. "I suppose my time. Did I tell you that your room was my room before I left?"

"Really?" Anakin replied, shocked. _That's a little bit too convenient. _

Revan nodded and turned to face him. Anakin's heart started to beat a little faster at the sight of her. _How is she so beautiful?_

Obi-Wan interrupted their conversation. "We better go and check out the security systems"

"Yes master" Anakin responded. Revan just nodded slightly before following them.

*********************************************************************************

By the time they had finished with the security, it was dark, and the lights of speeders shot past the windows. Revan stood on the balcony, watching them again. She had been here a few weeks, possibly a month, but she felt like this would never feel like home. _Who are you kidding; you don't have a home and especially don't want one._

Deciding not to stand here all night she turned and walked back inside just as Obi-Wan entered.

"Captain Typho had more than enough men downstairs" he stated, shredding his outer Jedi robe. "No assassin will try that way. Any activity up here?"

Revan shook her head and Anakin said "Quiet as a tomb" Anakin stopped looked at Revan and smiled slightly, trying to hide his nervousness.

Revan shook her head. "Are you gonna tell him, or should I?"

"Tell me what?" Obi-Wan asked sternly.

"Eh, well she covered the camara's. I don't think she liked me watching"

"What was she thinking?" Obi-Wan asked to no-one in particular.

"She programmed R2 to warn us if there was an intruder" Anakin replied defensively.

"There are many other ways to kill a senator" Obi-Wan hit back.

"I know but..." Anakin's voice trailed off.

Revan continued where he had finished. "What Anakin was trying to say is that we want to capture this assassin, as well as protecting the senator."

Obi-Wan looked at both of them and crossed his arms. "You're using her as bait?"

Anakin pointed to Revan "It was her idea"

Revan shrugged. "The senator and I agreed to it. We believe that the assailant will be captured if any attempt is made on her life. And if nearly four thousand years has made astromech droids any better, we might not have to do anything"

"And _I _can sense everything going on in that room" Anakin countered "Trust me".

Obi-Wan looked back to Revan. "It's too risky, and besides your senses aren't that attuned my young apprentice"

"And yours are" Anakin hit back.

"Possibly" Obi-Wan stated with a shrug.

"Mine are" Revan replied, breaking the tension in the room. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin stared at her.

"What?" Revan asked. Obi-Wan replied with a strange, yet amused look where as Anakin grinned slightly.

_I really do like that grin._


	7. Chapter 7

**Knights of the Falling Republic**

**Chapter 7**

_I have to write this while having Attack of the Clones playing as well. Oh and thanks to all that took the time to read and review my story. You're making my life worth living again._

"You look tired" Obi-Wan commented, looking at his apprentice.

"I don't sleep well anymore" Anakin replied dryly, looking nervously back and forth between his master and the ships flying by.

"Because of your mother?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin nodded sadly. "I don't know why I keep dreaming about her"

"Dreams pass in time" Revan cut in, trying to comfort Anakin.

Anakin smiled, but Revan could see that it was forced. _This reminds me of when I helped Bastila with her mother. Wait, that means... oh I forgot, that means she was my mother as well. This is _really_ confusing._

Anakin walked into the room from the balcony and started to talk with Obi-Wan about certain senators. Revan didn't know enough of the senators yet to be able to discuss politics and so allowed herself some time in her own thoughts.

_So what did Bastila mean when I first came here? An age of darkness is coming? It seems there will never be peace in this galaxy. What about this certain individual? I only know a few people since arriving. Maybe I should look into some of them and..._

Revan's thoughts were cut off by a feeling of death coming. She shot out of her seat.

"The senator!" Both Anakin and Obi-Wan stopped their talk and took what she had said as a warning.

Anakin ran into the room, igniting his lightsaber, casting a blue glow in the senator's dark room and made two slashes with it, after jumping through the air. Two small creatures flew across the other side of the room, dead.

Revan looked up and pointed to the window, at a droid. Obi-Wan, without any regard for his safety jumped out through the window after the droid.

"Stay here" Anakin ordered the senator, and turned to look at Revan. "Keep her safe". He then ran off after his master.

One of the senator's handmaidens walked over to the two dead creatures.

"Don't touch them" Revan stated walking over to stop the handmaiden "Even though they're dead they can still poison you". Revan focused on the two forms and used the force to burn them to a crisp.

"Are you alright milady" a soft voice asked, looking at the senator.

"Yes, I-I'm fine. Just a little shocked" the senator responded.

"They didn't touch you, did they?" Revan asked.

"No"

"Thank the force. Although, I do advise that you don't touch the bed sheets in any place you don't have to." Padme nodded and removed the sheets carefully.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Anakin and Obi-Wan to catch this killer of yours"

*********************************************************************************

"Did you get to the assassin" Revan asked, looking at Anakin.

Anakin sighed. "We caught her but she was killed by a poison dart"

"A poison dart?" Revan questioned, as she turned to look at Obi-Wan. He pulled out a small object, the poison dart.

"We are going to speak to the Jedi Council about these developments" Obi-Wan stated, before walking out of the room.

Revan turned around to find Anakin staring at her. She blushed blight crimson under his gaze. _Why do I get like this around him? I never got like this around Carth. _She looked up into his eyes and was met with a statement through the force. She didn't know where it came from, but she definitely heard what it said.

Anakin looked back at Revan, into her gorgeous face and then directly into her beautiful eyes, and in the moments that followed, he could feel her emptiness. Past the surface: the stunning body, the longing brown eyes, that dazzling face, he could feel her force signature as clearly as his own thoughts and all that was there was nothingness.

Anakin knew that there should be something, anything, but he couldn't find it. _She's been hurt so deeply that it has left a hole within her very being. _All of a sudden he felt something he had never felt before, pity: and so, through the force he sent a message: _You will no longer be alone._

He looked away from her eyes and saw tears forming, and falling down her cheeks. Without any thought he held out his arms and she practically threw herself at him. He could feel her turmoil through the force, and through the sobs noticed something strange yet wonderful. They had created a force bond between them.

**********************************************************************************

The travel back to the Temple was dead silent. Obi-Wan was busy piloting the speeder, and Revan was coming to terms with things. Anakin could feel her unrest but from just looking at her, you wouldn't have thought there was anything wrong with her.

Her face was completely neutral, as she stared off into the traffic of Coruscant. Anakin reached out through their new bond and could hear her thoughts. _Why am I here? I had friends in my time. I had my sister: I never even got to know her._

So she never got to know her sister. That would have explained her inner turmoil.

Once they had arrived, all three made their way to the Council. The trip was short, which Anakin liked. He was starting to find the silence awkward.

Once they arrived, the Council was already in session. All the eyes of the Council members turned to the three of them as they entered. Anakin and Revan both stayed quiet as the Jedi Council spoke with Obi-Wan. A thought then popped into Anakin's head.

_How can the Council not feel Revan's hurt? _He then tried to reach to her through their bond and hit a wall. _She must be powerful to be able to block the Master's._

"Anakin". A voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked to Master Windu and the Master continued. "You and Revan will escort the senator back to her home planet of Naboo: and don't use registered transport, travel as refugees."

Revan then spoke for the first time. "Surely Senator Amidala will not wish to return to Naboo. She is the leader of the opposition after all"

The Council members all nodded their agreement to Revan's input. Yoda then responded "Until caught this killer is, out judgement she must respect."

"Anakin, you and Revan must go to the senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her about this matter" Master Windu added.

The three then bowed to the Master's and left. Once they were outside Obi-Wan turned to the two of them. "I am going to find out more about this dart. You both should get going." Revan absently nodded while Anakin didn't respond.

********************************************************************************

Yet again, Revan had been quiet. Ever since leaving the Council she hadn't said a word. Anakin really wanted to talk to her, especially about this new bond. They still hadn't discussed it but Anakin didn't want to press the matter.

He then however was shocked to hear her soft voice. "I'm sorry I've been do quiet" _Damn the bond._

He saw her smile slightly "Yes the bond. I know about it and I **have** had one before"

"I didn't know how you would feel being bonded to someone such as me"

"What, a handsome, kind man who's been there for me since I've gotten hear". As soon as she had said it, he saw her blush and turn away, obviously having said far more than she had wanted to.

_She thinks you're handsome. _Anakin quickly changed the subject, too help her save some of her dignity. "Who were you bonded to?"

Revan looked back up and smiled, "My sister. Of course, at the time I didn't know she was my sister but I guess in my own way I knew. It was fun having a bond but, at the same time, it was annoying. At first, everything I did, thought about or wanted went across my bond but after a while, I learnt to block certain things going across it."

"Is that what you were doing in the Council session?" Anakin asked curiously.

"Yes" Revan responded.

"But how? No one can block their thoughts from the Council."

Revan shrugged, and replied sadly, "It must have something to do with the fact that I was the Dark Lord of the Sith"

Anakin didn't know how to respond to that. _How can she be Sith? She's the kindest woman I've ever met._

"What's the Chancellor like?"

"Palpatine?" Anakin asked to Revan's question. She nodded. "He's a kind man, and a good leader. He's looked out for me ever since I arrived here"

"That's good" Revan answered, smiling to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Knights of the Falling Republic**

**Chapter 8**

"I will talk with her, Senator Amidala will not refuse an executive order, I know her well enough to assure you of that" Chancellor Palpatine replied.

Anakin and Revan had told the Chancellor of the situation and he had been more than eager to persuade the senator to ensure her safety. Anakin did most of the talking, having known the Chancellor for a number of years. Revan was currently standing quietly, watching the two talk.

The Chancellor turned to Revan. "I don't believe we have met before. May I ask of your name" the Chancellor asked politely.

Revan took his hand. "My name's Revan Shan. I have just arrived on Coruscant after a long time off planet"

Revan saw the Chancellor raise an eyebrow slightly but thought nothing of it. "It is a pleasure to meet you"

Anakin walked up beside the Chancellor and so the Chancellor continued. "It must be good being able to get an assignment; your patience has paid off"

"Your guidance more than my patience" Anakin replied.

The Chancellor smiled, "You don't need my guidance Anakin: soon you will learn to trust your feelings and in doing so will become invincible" he paused walking across the room "I have said it many times, you are the most gifted Jedi I have ever met"

"Thank you your Excellency" Anakin replied proudly.

He turned to look at the two of them. "I suppose I shouldn't keep you two, you do have an important mission after all"

"Yes Chancellor, thank you for your time" Anakin said, bowing. Following his lead, Revan did the same.

********************************************************************************

After the two had left, Palpatine moved to the window of his office. _There was not supposed to be another. Only Anakin was supposed to come today._

He sat down on his chair and sat back. _And this woman is Revan? The Darth Revan? This is too good to be true. Perhaps I should find out her motives and reasons for being here. I knew I recognised her._

Palpatine chuckled darkly to himself. _Yes, perhaps I don't need Anakin. Revan could be a far more powerful ally. _He reached under his desk to a secret compartment. He removed a small holocron and turned it on. A human female hologram projected itself onto the table, an all too familiar one, Darth Revan. _Let's see how things play out._

********************************************************************************

"He seemed alright" Revan commented.

"Yes, he is a good man", Anakin stated looking at Revan. They were currently waiting for Senator Amidala to finish planning and packing. "I'm surprised that not many other Jedi trust him"

"Why don't they trust him?" Revan asked.

"We are told not to trust politicians; at least master Obi-Wan says that"

Revan shook her head. "How can the Jedi and Republic co-exist when they don't trust each other?"

Anakin shrugged just as Senator Amidala walked past, "I do not like this idea of hiding"

Revan gestured for Anakin to follow the senator first and he did so. Once he had caught up with her, he replied. "Don't worry, now that the Council had ordered an investigation it won't take Master Obi-Wan long to find this bounty hunter"

"I haven't worked for a year to defeat the military creation act, to not be here when its fate is decided" she continued, showing her frustration by throwing clothes into her suitcase.

"Sometimes we must let go of our pride, and do what is requested of us" Anakin replied.

"Anakin, you've grown up" Padme stated, looking up at him.

"Obi-Wan manages not to see it". Anakin walked over to the newly fixed window and picked up an ornament near it. "Don't get me wrong Obi-Wan is a great mentor" Anakin continued, levitating the ornament with the force, "as wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu".

He turned to face Padme. "I am truly thankful to be his apprentice" he settled, placing the ornament back down. "In some ways, a lot of ways, I'm really ahead of him. I'm ready for the trials, but he feels that I'm too unpredictable: he won't let me move on"

"I felt the same when I was a padawan" Revan cut in before Padme could reply. "Believe me Anakin you don't want to think like this. Just remember where it led me."

Anakin nodded and stopped his talking, _but he never listen's _Anakin thought.

_Yes he does _Revan's soothing presence told him through their bond. _Please, listen to someone who's experienced these things._

Anakin looked at Revan's pleading eyes and smiled, "You're going to have to teach me how to do that"

_What, this? _Revan replied through their bond.

"Yes that" Anakin replied. _Wait, wasn't I just frustrated? How did she do that?_

The two of them shared a glance at each other before Padme walked back in. "I've packed my things: if you two are ready to go, there's a shuttle waiting for us"

Anakin nodded, "Lead on milady"

**********************************************************************************

The shuttle ride had been uneventful. Obi-Wan had been telling Anakin the do's and do not's of looking after the senator for the whole trip while Revan had been sitting talking to the small astromech droid with them. His name was R2-D2. Revan had decided that it was masculine when it started to tell her about its 'adventures'.

Revan loved droids, and was reminded sadly of her own. T3-M4 had been a good companion of hers and she had always found comfort in speaking to him when things where down. She was glad that over the years, astromech droids still spoke in the same dialect: and so she didn't have to learn it.

"You met Anakin ten years ago?" Revan asked the droid.

R2 replied with a series of clicks which amounted to 'yes, he helped us gain credits to repair our ship'.

_How kind _Revan thought, looking up at Anakin. She found him, not listening to his master at all, but looking directly at her. This time, she didn't blush, she only smiled. This caused him to smile back but they didn't get long to share these glances, as they had arrived.

Revan rose from her crouched position and patted a hand on the droids head. "I had fun talking to you". The droid beeped happily and Revan laughed.

Revan moved to the shuttles door and watched Obi-Wan giving his final piece of advice to Anakin, _no wonder he's frustrated with him, he never lets him do anything._

"Anakin, don't do anything without first consulting either myself, or the Council" Obi-Wan forced sternly.

"Yes master"

"I'll get to the bottom of this plot quickly milady, you'll be back here in no time" Obi-Wan reassured, looking at Padme.

"I will be most grateful for your speed Master Jedi."

Anakin and Padme walked off of the transport but before Revan followed, Obi-Wan whispered to her. "Don't let him do anything foolish"

Revan made eye contact with him. "Maybe you should cut him some slack", Revan snapped, before following.

**********************************************************************************

Revan sat quietly in a corner as they travelled through space towards Naboo. She had talked briefly with Anakin about their bond but nothing more. Just when she thought she might dose off, Padme came over.

"Do you want some company?" the young senator asked.

Revan looked up and smiled reassuringly, "That would be fine". Revan had changed her clothes from her Jedi Robes to more civilian clothing. She wore plain black shirt and matching pants, but Anakin had said that she made anything look good. Padme and Revan chatted about a few things but Revan was thrown off by the senator's next question.

"I haven't heard much about you. Would you care to tell me a bit about yourself?" Padme asked politely.

_Oh bother. What am I supposed to tell her?_ Revan rubbed her chin as she thought of what to say.

"Am I not supposed to know about you?" the senator asked. At Revan's strange look, she continued, "You know, for security reasons"

Revan shook her head. "No, let's just say I have a strange history".

"But I would like to hear it"

_Anakin, can you come over here and make sure she understands, _Revan called through their bond. Within seconds Anakin came over and sat next to Revan.

"Are you sure you want to know?" At Padme's nod she continued. "Well, where do I begin?" Revan sighed. "For starters I'm from the past. Nearly four thousand years to be precise." Padme's eyes widened but Revan continued. "I somehow got transported here and am now helping the Jedi, due to a force vision I had of my sister."

"But-but how?" Padme questioned.

Revan shrugged, but Anakin cut in. "It is the truth. The entire Order believes it, and we have somehow formed a force bond, which means we can hear each other's thoughts, and from that **I **know she's telling the truth. Plus the fact that she looks exactly the same as she does in a holovid, right down to the Jedi Robes she was wearing when we first met"

"There's a holovid of me?" Revan asked, looking to Anakin.

"Yes, of the awards ceremony after the end of the Jedi Civil War"

"Maybe I'll look it up, and point out a few people on it", Anakin nodded.

Padme took a moment to take it all in before replying jokingly, "You look good for a four thousand year old girl". Revan smiled solemnly before continuing.

"There's more. I'm not just any Jedi". Revan stopped and looked to Anakin for support. He reached out and squeezed her hand gently. "I used to be Darth Revan, the Dark Lord of the Sith".

Padme's mouth fell open and she couldn't form any words. Revan looked away, ashamed once again for her past. Finally, after several awkward moments, Padme spoke.

"But you're not anymore. You have made up for your crimes by being a Jedi"

Revan turned back to the senator, "Nothing will make up for my crimes"


	9. Chapter 9

**Knights of the Falling Republic**

**Chapter 9**

_I know: not much action. Well, blame Attack of the Clones, not me. Don't sue me for saying that George._

_****************************************************************************_

Padme had taken the news of Revan's true identity quite well. She continued to talk to Revan, completely mesmerized by the stories she told of the now ancient Republic.

At the moment, she was telling her of the planets they had visited and how they differed from now. "Well, Taris was completely destroyed by a Sith fleet, and all I could do was watch" Revan exclaimed.

"They've rebuilt it now, and from what you've said, the people are definitely not as prejudice as they once were", Padme answered.

"I guess that attack did something good then", Revan commented, frowning. "Well, once we had escaped we went to a Jedi Enclave on Dantooine"

"So there was an Enclave on Dantooine. The Masters have been debating whether or not it existed for centuries "Anakin commented.

"Yeah, well the Sith fleet also destroyed the Enclave". Revan looked down at the floor before continuing. "Once I had been trained we had to travel to Kashyyk, Tatooine, Manaan and Korriban to search for Star Maps, which would direct us towards the source of the Sith's fleet."

Padme nodded, "Kashyyk is still one big forest, as it has been for millennia."

"Korriban had a Sith academy there, which I set up before I became a Jedi, Manaan was all ocean apart from Alto City. Oh, and Tatooine was one big ball of sand"

"Don't know too much about Korriban" Anakin commented, "Manaan I'm not sure about and Tatooine is still one big ball of sand"

Revan laughed lightly, "Yeah, it took me weeks to get the sand out of my hair. It was only once I arrived on Manaan and went in the water there that I got it out".

"I can imagine" Padme cut in, "When I was younger, and went swimming on Naboo, I used to love lying on the sand. Of course, my mother wasn't too happy about getting the sand out of my hair".

"I grew up on Dantooine with the Jedi. I can't remember much of my life before my fall but I remember snippets, and from what I remember, I loved growing up there".

"What was Dantooine like?" Anakin asked, "I can imagine that it's a lot different from growing up as a Jedi on Coruscant".

Revan nodded. "Dantooine was a peaceful place, a..." Revan trailed off for a moment, remembering her sister's words, "...a place of spiritual healing". She turned to look at Anakin. "Coruscant's all noise and bustle, as you probably know".

Anakin nodded and the two stared at each other for a moment before being, once again, rudely interrupted. It was the comm, announcing their arrival in the Naboo system, and telling all passengers to go to their designated departure gate. It repeated this is many different languages, for the different species travelling.

Anakin, Padme and Revan picked up their things and, with R2-D2 in tow, they walked out to the world of Naboo.

* * *

"How many wookie's come to Naboo?" Revan questioned, looking at Padme.

"None that I'm aware of, why?" Padme answered, looking rather confused.

"On the intercom system, one of the languages spoken was shyriiwook, the wookie language" Revan continued.

"You understood that?" Anakin posed.

"Yes, I can understand and speak many languages, not that I'm boasting or anything". Revan pointed to her forehead, "I've always been good at it. It seems to come naturally."

"How many languages can you speak?" Anakin asked, curiously.

Revan shrugged, "I don't know, I wouldn't be able to list them all".

Anakin just nodded in reply. Currently, the three were sitting in a transport on their way to the Royal Palace. Revan had been here during the Mandalorian Wars, before her fall to the dark side. The planet had suffered badly and the Royal Palace had been all but destroyed. Revan was looking forward to seeing it again, but when they stopped outside of the palace, she hadn't been prepared for this.

The palace was absolutely stunning. It had beautiful architecture and rounded roofs, just like before the war, but it was at least ten times the size.

"They rebuilt this place well" Revan spoke underbreath. Her mouth remained ajar even after she had finished.

"Yes, it is beautiful isn't it" Padme said with a smile.

"Yes, but it's so much bigger than it used to be".

Padme giggled like a little girl. "Yes, it is wonderful, especially to grow up in. It's so easy to get lost in, which is always good for a former queen and senator of Naboo."

"You were queen?" Revan questioned. Padme nodded as they started to walk away further from the transport. "You must've been quite young for a queen".

Padme nodded. "I wasn't the youngest queen ever elected, but now that I think back on it I'm not sure that I was old enough, I'm not sure that I was ready".

Revan nodded in understanding. Going to war and leading an army of the Republic at the age of 17 had its downs, especially when the admirals didn't want to take orders from a still maturing Jedi.

"The people you served thought you did a good job" Anakin responded, cutting into Revan's thoughts. "I heard they even tried to emend the constitution so you could stay in office".

Revan started to lag behind the two, and ended up next to R2. The droid beeped happily at her and she smiled down at it.

"So, you were saying how Anakin helped you get credits for to repair the ship?" Revan asked, trying to get the little droid to continue the stories he had begun to tell her before.

The droid told her about how Anakin had participated in a pod race and had won for them. He also told them about Qui-Gon Jinn, the Jedi Master who had found Anakin and brought him to the Jedi Temple to be trained.

"What happened to Qui-Gon?" Revan asked.

"He was killed by a Sith here on Naboo ten years ago" Anakin answered, cutting in before the droid could respond.

"Oh" Revan managed to say. They continued walking for a few minutes and were brought into the palace by an overly friendly man. He showed them to their rooms and found that Anakin's and Revan's were next to each other's.

Revan went into her room and placed her belongings on her bed. Walking to the large window in her room she stared out of it.

"It's beautiful" Revan commented to herself.

"It is" another voice commented from behind her. She looked around to see Anakin. He however was not looking out the window, but was looking directly at her. Revan blushed and Anakin smiled. _She's so beautiful._

"We've got a meeting with the queen, we better get going" Revan suggested trying to change the subject. She tried to walk past Anakin out of the door but he stopped her. She looked up at him and found him staring directly at her, analysing every part of her face.

Revan's breathing increased in speed. She opened her mouth in a natural reflex, trying to get more air into her body. Anakin gradually moved closer, closing the distance between their lips.

He had wanted to do this ever since he had kissed her the first time back on Coruscant, and had made the promise of never letting her be alone, but unlike the last time, this wasn't because she was hurt, this was because they wanted each other. They were made for each other and Anakin believed that this was the reason why she had been brought here.

He was within milometers of her face when they were interrupted. Padme stood behind them, but luckily couldn't see from the angle she was at what they were doing, or were ever going to do if they had a chance.

"We've got to go" Padme said.

Anakin turned and nodded. Revan brushed past Anakin and with that small touch, he was electrified.

_Thanks a lot, stupid queen of Naboo, _Anakin thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Knights of the Falling Republic**

**Chapter 10**

_For those of you waiting for Revan and Anakin to finally have some time together, don't worry. It will come. Honest. Seriously. You'll have to read and find out. Seriously read it. Stop reading my silly ranting. You're gonna be here forever if you don't stop. Don't say I didn't warn you. Just read the chapter. (Sorry about that) _

* * *

After their rude interruption, Anakin and Revan were taken by Padme to a throne like room. Inside were six people. Two of them looked like handmaidens of some sort and were dressed in lightly coloured robes.

On the right was an older man who had introduced himself as being Governor Sio Bibble. He had silver hair and a long pointed grey beard. Sitting next to him looked to be his aide.

At the centre of it all sat the queen of Naboo, Apailana. Padme had sat down on a chair opposite of Sio Bibble and Anakin and Revan took their places behind them. After all they were supposed to be protecting her.

They talked for a while but Revan didn't take much notice of what they were saying. She was thinking of a certain Jedi Padawan.

She had wanted to just throw herself at him when she was in her room but she didn't because deep down she was afraid. She was afraid that she wasn't actually in love with him; rather he was only a handsome man who she could fall back on after what happened with Carth and she didn't want to hurt him if this was the case.

She needed to be absolutely sure that she loved him, and that all these feeling weren't just her trying to seek comfort.

Before she could think any more, the people all rose from their seats, and started to walk out. Revan and Anakin followed behind Padme as she talked to Sio Bibble and Apailana about democracy and then her own safety, which Revan snapped into action for.

"What is your suggestion Master Jedi" Sio asked, looking at Revan.

"I believe the senator should find somewhere isolated, out of the way, to stay for a while. Perhaps the lake country" Revan suggested.

"Yes, I was thinking of the same thing. The lake country is very isolated and should be a good place to go" Padme agreed, talking to the queen.

Apailana nodded, "Perfect, it's settled then".

* * *

They arrived at the lake country and Revan found it was just the way she remembered it when she had come here. Luckily, the Mandalorians hadn't bombed or fought here and so it had remained untouched.

Revan had been quickly shown her room and was now meditating in the grass in the moonlight. It was so peaceful here and she almost wished she could stay here forever.

Suddenly she felt a form coming up behind her. Reluctantly she opened her eyes and stood up slowly.

Anakin noticed she was currently only wearing very basic clothing, a light shirt and pants, but she could wear anything and make it look beautiful. The light from the two moons that were currently in the sky shone light onto Revan's facial features, making her look even more beautiful.

"Uhh- would you like to spar?" Anakin asked, trying to give a reason to just be near her. To his relief and joy she nodded and gestured for him to follow her.

They walked for a few minutes before they found themselves a nice open space on the fields near the lake. Anakin shrugged out of his outer robes and looked to Revan, who was watching him intensely with her beautiful eyes.

"Shall we use lightsaber's?" Revan asked. Anakin could swear he could see a glint in her eye when she said that. Anakin nodded and Revan smiled. They both ignited their lightsabers in unison, Anakin's blue and Revan's a viridian green.

They circled each other slowly, eying each other up as if looking for an opening. Anakin attacked first, striking low at her left. Revan easily blocked his attempt and made him stumble with the force of her defence. He couldn't believe that she could be so strong. She had to be 5ft 4ins tall, perhaps even shorter, and had easily knocked off Anakin who was a head taller than her.

Once he had steadied himself he swung at her again, and again, and again but still was unable to break through her defences. The thing that was starting to annoy Anakin a little was that she never tried to attack him back after he had left a clear opening for her. She had the skill of a Master but she was only 22 years old.

After a few minutes of torture, well at least for Anakin, Revan finally made a move and pushed Anakin onto his back while knocking his lightsaber away. Revan stood over him with a triumphant grin. She disengaged her saber and took Anakin's hand to help him up but instead Anakin pulled her down with him and got on top of her.

"Hey, no fair" Revan told Anakin seriously but actually trying to suppress the urge to smile. Using her strength she twisted so that she would be on top but Anakin rolled on top of her again. They rolled across the grass both grinning and laughing until they finally stopped, with Anakin on top.

He looked down at Revan with a seductive smile and Revan's heartbeat increased tenfold. After a few moments of just staring at each other, Anakin started to move, slowly. Revan's smile vanished. Anakin leaned closer, closer until finally their lips met. Revan didn't embrace the kiss at first but she finally let herself go. She only cared about the kiss, the feeling of his body on hers, Anakin's body...

She pushed him off with a large amount of force. He now was standing, looking at Revan in shock. He grunted at her then turned away.

"Anakin" Revan called out, jumping to her feet as fast as she could. He only stopped when she caught his shoulder.

"Anakin?"

"Yeah?" Anakin replied, not to enthusiastically. He then looked up and saw tears forming in her eyes. She looked so helpless when she cried.

"Anakin, w-why did you..." she didn't finish.

"Why did I what?" Anakin asked.

"Kiss me dammit!" Revan answered venomously.

"I love you" Anakin stated matter-of-factly.

Revan's mouth opened. "You-you do?"

Anakin nodded. "Ever since I met you, since you first spoke to me, I've known. I love you" Anakin repeated again, edging closer to her, but to his dismay she moved away again.

"I...we... can't..." Revan couldn't find the words to say what she felt inside. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, remembering why she couldn't love him, at least not yet. "Anakin, we can't do this".

"Why?" Anakin hit back spitefully.

Revan sighed. "I don't _know _if I love you". _There, I said it._

"You _don't _know if you love me?"

Revan shook her head.

"Is there some excuse for this or was _that _the excuse?"

"I have my reason's, but I'm not telling you them yet. I just need to know..." Revan trailed off before saying through the force bond they had, _that I do love you._


	11. Chapter 11

**Knights of the Falling Republic**

**Chapter 11**

_I'm sorry for not replying to reviews. For some reason it won't let me and it's really starting to irritate me. I'll try and find a way to reply if I can._

* * *

After Revan had spoken with Anakin about her feelings they had hardly spoken again. They would pass each other in corridors and one or the other would avert their gaze.

Now they were sitting at a table, eating dinner with Padme. The silence was unbearable for Revan and she wondered if Anakin was feeling the same.

Revan played with her food and looked up at Padme. Revan felt sorry for her. She was stuck at the table with two people who didn't want to talk to one another and by the look on the Senator's face; she now wanted to be elsewhere to.

Anakin rose from his seat first and excused himself. Revan sighed and Padme noticed it.

"What's happened between you two?" Part of her didn't want to say anything but another part wanted her to tell the woman everything. So, she settled for the in-between.

"We had an argument"

"An argument, what about?" Padme asked curiously. Revan started to play with her hair, a habit she had picked up in her search for the Star Forge. Deciding she had to go before telling the senator too much she quickly rose from her chair. Padme however stopped her from leaving.

"You like him, don't you". It was most definitely not a question. Revan didn't move, only stood staring out at the evening sky. "I know you do Revan, because you look the same way around him as I did". That got Revan's attention.

"So _you _love him" Revan replied, still not looking at Padme.

"I don't know anymore" Padme answered, looking out at where Revan was looking, "I know he like's you, a lot. Perhaps this is the reason you were brought here."

Revan would like to believe that, but she still didn't know. _I mean for goodness sake I've only known him for a few months. _

* * *

_Mum. I'm coming for you mum._

"Are you alright?"

Anakin remained still, standing with his hands clasped behind his back with his eyes closed. "I'm fine". He still didn't feel comfortable around Revan, but he could make an exception now.

Revan sighed. "You were having a nightmare; I could feel your distress".

"Jedi don't have nightmares" Anakin answered back.

"Oh but we do. I continue to have nightmares, about the things I did". Revan looked at the ground and Anakin turned around. He knew that there was a constant battle going on inside of her, a battle to keep going and not just give up.

_She's had such a horrible life. An ex Sith Lord who lost her memories and then, after finding out her identity, was taken from her home to four thousand years into the future. _

"It was about my mother". Revan raised her head to look at him. "She's suffering. She is in pain. I have to go and save her. Please, stay here and protect the Senator" Anakin moved closer to Revan. "I have to help her".

"No, we'll come with you Anakin"

"You can't. If we leave the senator we'll jeopardize her safety. Please s..."

"No" Revan cut in. "I have to come. There is something telling me that I should, to help you. Let me help you".

Anakin nodded. "Then we shall bring the Senator with us".

* * *

The trip to Tatooine was quite short. If Revan had known she would be coming here, she might not have been too quick to come along. This place brought her far too many memories, of pain, laughter, friendship and love.

They had spoken to a junk dealer called Watto, who had told them where Anakin's mother was. It was ironic that this place had been where she and Bastila's mother had been, a mother she never got to know.

She started to cry, and rubbed her eyes. Anakin, who was sitting next to her, felt her agony and placed a comforting arm around her, letting her tears fall onto his clothing.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked soothingly. How did she affect him so easily? For the past few days they had rarely spoken but when she was in pain, Anakin couldn't help but comfort her.

Revan just sobbed for a few more moments before replying. "This place, your mother, it's reminding me of my own time here." She took another moment to gather her breath. "When I came here... my friend's mother was here, and she was dying. But... she was..." Anakin squeezed her comfortingly, "...she was my mother too. I never got to know her... or my sister".

Anakin continued to comfort her, wiping away her tears.

"Why did I come here? What's the point? I want to go home; I want to see my friends again". Anakin's heart went out for her. He had no idea how she kept going but she had, and had always acted kind to others around the temple. This was one of the many reasons why he loved her.

The rest of the trip to the Lars farm was done in silence, with Anakin giving the odd comforting word through their bond. When Padme, who had been flying the ship since Anakin had wanted a break, had put the ship down just next to the farm, they all walked out together.

* * *

"Where are you going?" questioned Owen Lars.

"To find my mother" Anakin replied quickly.

Cliegg Lars sighed. "Your mothers dead son, accept it".

Anakin left swiftly. After arriving Anakin, Revan and Padme had been introduced to Owen, Beru and Cliegg Lars. The three were Moisture Farmers and had told them about what had happened to Shmi, Anakin's mother.

Revan could feel the hurt and anger rolling off of him and got up to find him. As she was walking the flights of stairs to where he was her sight went, turning everything to darkness.

She then saw Anakin, holding his lightsaber. There was nothing out of the ordinary about this until she noticed his eyes. They weren't there normal, comforting, relaxed blue: they were filled with anger, hate and the dark side. The beginnings of yellow where starting to appear at the edges of them.

Anakin moved as Sand People attacked him. They kept coming and he kept on slaughtering them. Revan then looked behind him, at the tent he was standing next to, and noticed a dead woman on the floor: his mother.

She came out of the vision to find herself standing behind Anakin, the latter with his back to her.

"I'm coming with you" Revan said before Anakin had a chance to turn around. "Something is telling me to". _I have to stop what he's going to do._

Anakin didn't speak. He opened his eyes with his back still to Revan and nodded. "Come on, the sooner we set out the sooner we'll find her" Anakin replied, starting to walk to a speeder bike.

"Anakin?" Anakin turned around and Revan moved forward and pulled his head down to hers as they both kissed passionately for the first time.

* * *

_Please read and review._


	12. Chapter 12

**Knights of the Falling Republic**

**Chapter 12**

_I'm sorry about the long wait but I was caught up in my other books and felt that I needed a break from writing this. _

* * *

Anakin and Revan moved in the shadows, out of the watchful eyes of the Sand People. They had found the Tusken camp and all they were doing now were getting to the tent Shmi Skywalker was being kept in.

Both already knew which one it was, Anakin having seen it in his nightmares and Revan in her vision. They crept to the camp just as to beasts started fighting each other, distracting the Sand People enough for Anakin to get out his lightsaber and cut a hole in the back of the tent.

Revan stood watch, neither having said a word since their kiss back at the Lars' homestead. Revan finally knew she loved him. She wouldn't feel so hurt when he was if she wasn't. Most people would have said it was the bond they now shared but Revan knew what bonds felt like, and this was so much more than that.

Anakin turned off his lightsaber and kicked through the hole he had cut in the tent. He then ducked in and Revan soon followed. Anakin must have found his mother because she could hear his breathing increase. As she looked up she saw the beaten and broken woman she had seen dead in her vision. Revan could sense that she was close to death but also sensed that she was trying to hold on to see her son again.

Anakin undid one of her hands from the straps while Revan moved forward and did the other. Shmi moaned in pain and Revan saw the cuts on her wrists where the straps had been done up too tightly. Anakin held onto his mother and cradled her in his arms as he called to her.

Revan was sure that she would start crying soon. She knew that there was nothing either of them could do to save her but it was the fact that Anakin looked so helpless.

Shmi opened her eyes and looked at Anakin. "Ani?" she asked softly. "Is it you?"

Revan had to turn away from the proceedings but continued to listen as Anakin told his mother that she was safe and he was Anakin, her son.

"Oh, you look so handsome" Revan heard Shmi say. "My son, my grown up son: oh I'm so proud of you honey".

"I missed you" Anakin whispered, and Revan could feel his emotions starting to completely lose control.

"Now I am complete". Shmi tried to speak some more but could only form 'I love' a few times.

"Stay with me mom" Anakin said in a last feeble attempt to stop his mothers impending death. With one final sigh Revan felt Shmi pass on into the the Force.

Revan could feel Anakin's emotions clearly. The fear of losing her now started to turn into anger. Anger at the Tusken Raiders who had killed his mother and then hate: Revan had to stop what would come next, suffering. She turned around to face him and saw him closing his mother's eyelids.

When he looked up she didn't see the Anakin she knew, she saw a being of hate and rage. His eyes were filled with rage and Revan could feel the Dark Side starting to flow through him.

"Anakin?" she called softly. Anakin placed his mother on the floor and took a hold of his saber. She moved in his way. "Anakin stop!"

"Move!" Anakin shouted. Revan shook her head, "You can't do this. Don't give into the dark side!"

Anakin attempted to push by her but Revan stood her ground. She could see him losing control and Revan was afraid that he might strike her down. Anakin must have heard her fear of him and it must have snapped him out of his anger.

He looked at the floor, dropped his lightsaber and fell to his knees. Revan quickly ran over to him and hugged him. He sobbed over her shoulder as she sent him soothing thoughts through their bond. His anger had completed disappeared and had turned instead into grief.

They sat together like this for what seemed to be days. Revan used Mind Tricks on any Tuskens that decided to go near this tent. Revan pulled back and looked into his eyes, which were red and damp from crying. She wiped her hand over his eyes.

"Let's go" Anakin whispered and Revan nodded. They both pulled each other to their feet. Anakin walked over to his mother and picked her up. "I'm not leaving her here." Revan nodded again and went back through the hole Anakin had cut earlier. They sneaked back through the camp, Anakin following Revan. Anakin was too caught up in his grief to even bother thinking about killing off the Raiders who had done this.

They made their way back to their speeders and once Anakin had placed his mother's body on the back, they both sped off.

* * *

Revan meditated on the floor in the room she had been given to stay in while they were here. It was small and dark but at least it was cool. Being in the warm weather of Tatooine and then coming in here was a welcome relief.

Revan's thoughts began to wonder back to what had just happened. When they had gotten back to the Lars' homestead, they had been greeted by all of the Lars family and Padme. The Lars had a look of sadness and mournfulness on their faces while Padme looked shocked. Revan had stood completely still while he carried his mother in his arms into her home. Revan had run back to her room, unable to take the sight of it. She had been in here since. She wasn't sure if it had been days since she had left but she didn't care.

Beru Lars occasionally checked on her and gave her some food but no one else had come. She sank deeper into her meditation and let the Force flow through her. She could feel all the life on the Moisture farm. She searched for Anakin and found him in the garage fixing something while he talked to Padme.

Revan could feel him losing control again. She could now here what he and Padme were saying. "It's all Obi-Wan's fault. He's jealous, he's holding me back!" Anakin shouted as he through what he was holding.

"What's wrong Ani?" Padme asked softly.

He turned away. "I was going to kill them. I wanted to make them suffer. Their animals and I wanted to slaughter them like animals. I hate them". Anakin sighed and looked back to Padme. "But Revan stopped me. And I was so caught up in my rage that when she did, I wanted to kill her. It scared me. Why would I even think of hurting her? I love her Padme, and yet at that moment all I wanted to do was kill her". Anakin sank to the floor and Padme sat next to him.

"To be angry is to be human" Padme said. Anakin shook his head.

"But I'm a Jedi; I know I'm better than this". Revan came out of her mediation. She was shocked to find out that he wanted to actually kill her to get to the Raiders that had brought him this pain also knew instantly that it was the dark side that was toying with him. Revan rose to her feet. _I promise I will protect you, as you promised that I would never be alone again all those weeks ago._

* * *

Please Read and Review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Knights of the Falling Republic**

**Chapter 13**

_Hello, I'm finally going to reply to reviews, etc, but only after the next chapter, which I'm going to hopefully put up on CHRISTMAS DAY!!!_

* * *

Everyone stood outside in the heat of the Tatooine suns. Everyone today honoured the life of Shmi Skywalker and to the Lars family Shmi Skywalker Lars. Revan stood with Anakin, with her arm around him in comfort as he stared straight at his mother's grave.

Revan had promised to protect him and she was doing that now: protecting him from the dark side. Padme stood off to Anakin's right and seemed to be in deep thought while on his and Revan's left were the Lars family.

Cliegg Lars was currently giving a small speech in remembrance of his wife. "Good-bye my darling wife and thank you".

Now he was finished Revan felt Anakin pull away from her and she let him do his own piece of remembrance. He moved to the grave, sank to his knees and grabbed some of the sand covering the grave and played with it in his hand.

"I wasn't strong enough to save you mom. I wasn't strong enough. But I promise I won't fail again" Anakin spoke quietly. He rose to his feet again. Revan could see that he was on the verge of crying and Revan had to bite her tongue to stop herself from doing the same. "I miss you, so much".

The funeral was interrupted by a beeping and everyone turned around to find R2-D2.

"R2, what are you doing here?" Padme asked, voicing everyone's question. At this he beeped a reply which Revan understood.

"He has an important message from Obi-Wan" Revan clarified before the protical droid that was with them could translate it. Revan turned to Anakin, "Do you want to go?" Anakin nodded solemnly and they both walked back to the Nubian ship which Padme owned.

* * *

Padme, Revan and Anakin had now gathered around the hologram of Obi-Wan. Padme sat in the pilot's seat while Anakin and Revan stood side by side. Revan had noticed Padme taking glances at the two of them standing close to one another and Revan assumed that she wondered what was going on.

She had been there when Anakin had told her that he loved Revan but had wanted to kill her back at the Tusken's camp and so was wondering when they had made up. Revan looked down at the hologram as Obi-Wan started to speak.

"Anakin, my long range transmitter had been knocked out, retransmit this message to Coruscant." Anakin looked to Padme and she turned in her chair to do as ordered. Once the message had been received in Coruscant and everyone was ready to listen to it, the message continued.

"I have tracked a bounty hunter, Jango Fett, to the droid foundries on Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is the one behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala. The Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming a..." Obi-Wan looked up, "wait" and reached for his lightsaber as several blaster shots came at him. As he backed out of view a Droideka came into view firing at him. Anakin looked away as they waited for instructions from Coruscant.

"Anakin? Revan?" Mace Windu's hologram appeared. "We will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for the both of you to do is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs".

"Understood Master" Anakin replied. Revan didn't bother because she knew they'd end up going anyway.

"There'll never get there in time they have to come halfway across the galaxy" Padme voiced. She turned in her seat and brought up a screen showing this part of the galaxy. "Look, Geonosis is less than a parsec away".

"If he's still alive" Anakin hit back. Revan knew he was still in termoil emotionally and this was bringing it out. He walked across the cockpit and started fiddling with switches.

"He's your friend, your mentor..."

"He's like my father" Anakin cut her off. "But you heard Master Windu he gave me strict orders to stay here."

"He gave you strict orders to protect me and I'm going to Geonosis to help Obi-Wan. If you plan to protect me, you'll just have to come along" Padme retaliated. Revan smiled and Padme noticed it and smiled at her. When she turned away Revan saw Anakin smirk. _Well I was right, nothing new there _Revan thought.

* * *

Back on Coruscant, Chancellor Palpatine, or Darth Sidious sat in his office. _So, you stopped Anakin from killing those Sand People in the camp Revan. It seems you are becoming a very large thorn in my side._

_Perhaps you are too powerful to be my apprentice, or perhaps not. I guess only time will tell but this much is certain, I will rule and I will have one of you as my apprentice and the other dead._

* * *

Everyone's eyes were on Geonosis as the dark orange dust ball got larger and larger. Soon they were flying over the planet, looking for a place to land.

"See those columns of steam straight ahead, there exhaust vents of some type" Padme explained. Revan looked up saw what Padme was describing and could feel through the Force what she said was right.

"That'll do" Anakin replied, moving the ship towards the serpents of steam. Once they had landed smoke completely engulfed the ship. All three of them quickly got up from their seats as Padme spoke again.

"Look, whatever happens out there follow my lead" she said looking mostly at Anakin. "I'm not interested in getting into a war here, as a member of the senate maybe I can find a diplomatic solution to this mess".

"Don't worry Padme, I'll stop him before he does anything, well _'_Anakin'". Padme laughed at her joke while Anakin shook his head but smiled anyway.

"Come on your starting to sound like Obi-Wan" Anakin teased.

"If that ever happens I'll start taking spice" Revan reacted. Padme put on a cloak and Revan raised an eyebrow. "Last time I looked Geonosis was hot". Padme shrugged and started to walk out. Revan followed, dressed in a basic black shirt and pants with her lightsaber attached to a belt around her waist.

All three walked on a platform that led to a large door which would hopefully lead them to where they wanted to go. Anakin pressed a button and the door swung upwards, leaving a small hole not large enough for either of them to stand up right and walk through.

After they had gotten through, the door closed again. As they got deeper and deeper into the, whatever it was, it became increasingly dark and much cooler. _Padme is a clever one._ As Revan walked she became increasingly uneasy. She looked to Anakin who in turn looked to her. "Wait" he asked Padme, putting a hand in front of her.

In unison Anakin and Revan ignited their lightsabers, casting green and blue light all around the place. Anakin spun his saber as a, _thing, _attacked them and sliced it in two while Revan used the Force to push a large amount of them away. She quickly span around and sliced one in half who thought it could creep up on her. Anakin sliced the arm off of another, "Come on" Anakin called to Revan.

They both ran to where Padme had gone and found part of a walkway. The door closed behind the three of them and the walkway receded. Both Revan and Padme dropped while Anakin grabbed hold of the doors handle.

"Revan, Padme!" Anakin called after them. He quickly jumped after them, intending to help them but was stopped by two of the creatures, which he easily dispatched. They kept coming at him, as Revan and Padme gradually got further away.

Padme and Revan had to constantly dodge and weave through certain pieces of machinery. Revan didn't even bother using her lightsaber to dispatch the bug creatures who Padme explained where the Geonosians.

Padme eyes widened as she saw the large piece of machinery ahead of them. It fell too fast for them to go through. "Padme" Revan called to her, "Get ready to go through". Padme looked in shock to her and was about to ask if she wanted to kill her but noticed her concentrating.

Revan summoned the Force and held the large piece of machinery. As it went up again it stopped dead in its tracks. Padme quickly ran through and Revan soon followed.

The two continued to do this until a Geonosian flew by and knocked Padme off of the platform, straight into a large pot. Before Revan could react, the pot was moved to a different part of the factory.

_Damn. Now what? _She was about to go and run after her when she heard a beep. When she looked up, she could see R2 flying around.

"R2, find Padme, she needs your help". R2 beeped an 'ok' and flew off after her. Revan closed her eyes and once she had found where Anakin was, she went off to find him.

* * *

_Please Read and Review._


	14. Chapter 14

**Knights of the Falling Republic**

**Chapter 14**

_Hope you're all having fun this Christmas or if your reading this later, had a fun Christmas, or if you don't celebrate Christmas had a fun day off, or if you didn't have a day off had a fun day at work, or if you didn't have a fun day, then have a good time reading this. I'd hope so, especially if you have read the last 13 chapters._

_Sorry about that._

* * *

When Revan found Anakin, he was completely surrounded by Droideka. As she watched, a bounty hunter, in silver sleek Mandalorian armour, landed near Anakin and drew a blaster pistol on him.

"Don't move Jedi" he said in a serious tone which reminded Revan of Canderous' voice. He gestured with his head to the droids, "Take him away".

Revan could see Anakin's lightsaber had been snapped in half, _Obi-Wan's gonna kill him._

Revan moved in silence and followed Anakin deeper into the factory. She used the Force to block everyone from knowing she was there and every now and again, she used Force Cloak, a skill Juhani had once taught her.

As Revan followed them she got to see one of the people who Obi-Wan spoke of in the hologram, Count Dooku. Revan could instantly feel the dark side coming off of him and also knew instantly that he was, or thought he was, a Sith Lord. _They'll still around? Why can't they leave the galaxy alone?_

Revan watched as Padme joined with Anakin and they both spoke briefly with the Count. Padme asked that Obi-Wan be released but Dooku said he would only agree if she and Naboo joined them. Padme declined and the two were taken away again.

* * *

Revan had been hiding for a few hours now and watched as Anakin and Padme were led to execution. She knew this would be the best place to reveal herself. She had more of a chance against whatever was out there rather than a whole army of droids. Padme and Anakin spoke briefly to one another and Revan listened.

"Don't be afraid" Anakin said soothingly.

Padme looked back to him and Revan saw a look in her eyes of which she hadn't seen before, love but also regret.

"I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little bit each day you came back into my life." Anakin looked confused with this revelation but didn't speak. "I love you Anakin. And I know you love Revan but I don't care. I had to tell you, before we die."

Padme spoke even quieter. "I love you so much that all I want is for you to be happy, as happy as you are when you're with her. That's why I didn't tell you until now".

Anakin looked away, obviously trying to take in what she had said. He wasn't given enough time because they were soon led outside. Revan used the Force to Cloak herself again and walked straight out into the middle of the _stadium? It must be a public execution. _It was vast and was filled with millions of the Geonosian creatures. Near the centre of the arena were four poles. On one Revan could see Obi-Wan chained tightly to it. He looked for a long time straight at Anakin as he and Padme were led to two of the other poles.

"I was beginning to wonder if you got my message" Obi-Wan commented dryly.

"I retransmitted just as you requested Master, then we decided to come and rescue you" Anakin replied as is chains were strapped to the top of the pole.

Obi-Wan looked up at his chains and replied sarcastically, "Good job". Revan waited for the Geonosian chaining Anakin to go before she walked up to Obi-Wan, while still invisible, and slapped him. He looked around confused at what had just struck him. "What the-?" She placed a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up Kenobi" Revan ordered before taking her hand away.

"Revan?" Kenobi asked. "Where the hell are you and what are you doing?"

"I'm the ghost of Sith past. Two other ghosts will come and will pass their judgement on you." Revan replied sarcastically. _I'm sure he's related to Bastila. Wait, that means he's related to me. Oh God's no. _"Why do you think? Anyway just let me loosen these chains a bit". She loosened them enough for Obi-Wan to get his hands out.

She then moved to Anakin and kissed him. Anakin, obviously not knowing she was there, tried to pull away. "Hey Anakin"

"Revan, I wondered where you'd gone. Can you get me out of these things?" Anakin asked.

"I'll loosen them but pretend they are still tight, okay?" Anakin nodded. Once she had finished she was about to make her way to Padme, only to find her already getting her cuffs off. Revan used a wave of the Force to help her get them off.

When she turned around again she saw three creatures being let loose. One was an Acklay, a creature native to the planet Vendaxa. A large, vicious creature with six legs with sharp claws again. Next to this was a vile looking feline called a Nexu. Its body was that of the normal creature but its head resembled something Revan never wished to see again, that of a Rackghoul. The final one was a Reek. It had three horns on its head and it looked ready to charge.

As soon as the creatures where let loose on them Revan appeared, as if out of thin air, right in front of Anakin: who sighed at the sight of seeing the beautiful ex-Sith Lord again.

"You can get out of the chains now" Revan called to the three. Padme looked up in shock, not having noticed her appear while the other two readily complied.

All three of them walked to her side. Obi-Wan was the first to speak, "Well, now what?"

Revan looked to him and shook her head. "You're not a very good Jedi, are you _Master _Kenobi". Obi-Wan harrumphed and Anakin smiled at the way she treated his master. She was rebellious, just like him.

"Just stay behind me" Revan continued as she held out her hands in front of her. She concentrated on the minds of the three creatures and gave them a push. She opened her eyes to see it had worked: the creatures were attacking each other.

She looked over her shoulder to see three shocked faces staring at her. Revan just smirked. Just as she was about to ask the three what to do next, seven droideka rolled out of a gate, and surrounded them.

Revan shook her head. "You'd think they'd send something better than droids".

Anakin looked around at the droids and then back at her. "When did you get so confident?"

Revan looked at him and smiled, "I guess it's just been hidden the surface", _since I left Coruscant thousands of years ago._

As soon as Revan held out her hands, intending on using lighting to destroy the droids, she felt a sudden wash of power through the Force.

She looked up to the main observation platform and saw a dark skinned man with a purple lightsaber pointed at the Mandalorian Bounty Hunters neck. She looked around and saw many other Jedi around the stadium, igniting their lightsabers.

She looked back to the Jedi on the platform and recognized him as being Master Windu and noticed he was in a battle ready posed. _This is where the fun begins._

* * *

_Please Read and Review. I had to put that Scrooge thing in, I had just watched a version of the Dickens classic. _

_**Oh a note to all readers. I'm trying to decide whether or not to bring the Jedi Exile into the story. Please review and tell me if to bring her in or not. **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Knights of the Falling Republic**

**Chapter 15**

_By the way, I probably am going to have the Exile in the story now. Oh and thanks for the ideas (__**joe**__)_

* * *

After Mace Windu had dropped from the observation platform all hell had broken loose. Hundreds if not thousands of battle droids had come rushing out of, anywhere, and attacked the hundred or so Jedi.

Revan had never seen this many Jedi fighting at one time and she'd lived through both the Mandalorian and the Jedi Civil Wars. It was about time the Jedi actually protected the Republic rather than sitting on their behinds and debating about it for years on end.

She was now fighting beside Anakin and Padme. They were mainly staying near her to protect her. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan now had lightsabers and Revan had to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Anakin asked as he dispatched a droid which had gotten too close.

Revan spun around and chopped the 'head' of another and then back-flipped over two more, landing neatly behind them, and destroyed them with a quick swing of her blade. "Green definitely doesn't suit you" she commented on the colour of the saber he was wielding.

"Too bad". Anakin pushed another few droids back with the Force, "My other one was destroyed"

"I know" the former Sith Lord replied as she deflected several blaster bolts back towards a droideka. "Obi-Wan's gonna kill you". Anakin laughed as he pulled a droid to him with the Force and sliced it in two.

"Will you two stop joking around" Padme ordered, all be it with a smile on her face. Just then a trailer thing, being pulled by two strange creatures went past and Padme shot at the Geonosians on it.

Revan watched her. "Padme, why can't we just stay here?"

Padme jumped onto the thing, quickly followed by Anakin. She then turned to Revan, "It's harder to hit a moving target". Revan smiled, "I'll just stay here then!" she called after them.

The battle continued and she caught sight of Obi-Wan. She jumped behind him and destroyed a droid. "Hello there" she greeted.

Obi-Wan turned around and noticed her. "Oh it's you".

"Thanks for that. I'm not even good enough for a greeting with my name in it. I mean for goodness sake..." she stopped and used Force Lightning on at least twenty droids.

"Well that was not very light-sided" Obi-Wan commented.

"Why thank you" the ex-sith replied sarcastically. As they battled side-by-side she noticed his lightsaber form. "Nice form. Soresu I believe, with a bit of Ataru in there as well".

"Why thank you". After speaking he then did an excessive amount of twirls with his saber before destroying a droid.

Revan smiled. "Personally, I'm not one for forms. They're too predictable. You need to be able to adapt to your enemy and your environment as quick as possible".

"Those are some wise words" Obi-Wan repied sincerely. The battle continued for a few more minutes and Revan could sense the Jedi's numbers were thinning. They were gradually being pushed into a circle in the centre of the arena. Anakin, Padme and Revan soon joined back up.

"Where have you been?" Anakin asked, deflecting some blaster fire.

"You know, just around. Talked to Obi-Wan: nice man, crappy lightsaber form though" she commented.

Anakin laughed at her. "I'm sure he'd be happy to know that"

"And I'd be happy to teach him how to properly use a lightsaber" Revan hit back. The circle gradually got smaller and smaller until Revan guessed there were only twenty Jedi left in it. Suddenly the droids stopped firing. The stadium all of a sudden became silent, with only the soft hum of the Jedi's lightsabers left. This was soon broken though as Count Dooku spoke.

"Master Windu: you have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. But now it is finished. Surrender and your lives will be spared". Revan could see right through his lies and apparently so could Master Windu.

"We will not be hostages to be bartered Dooku" he shouted back at him.

"Then, I'm sorry old friend" Dooku pretended to say with recognition. The droids turned their guns back on the Jedi.

"Hey" she called to everyone in the circle. "Does anyone just really hate droids", she asked as she raised her hands and used Force Storm on the first line of droids. At least two-hundred droids were instantly destroyed while even more were knocked backwards by the attack.

Everyone looked to her in shock including Count Dooku but the Jedi quickly had to regain fighting with the droids. But as soon as they started, at least ten ships shot out of the sky and on one of them was Master Yoda: the clones had arrived.

The ships swiftly started firing upon the remaining droids and formed a circle around the remaining Jedi. The Jedi ran to different ships and then left the stadium. Revan, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padme were all aboard the same ship as it shot over the sands of the planet.

"Hold on" Obi-Wan shouted over the sounds of blaster fire and the engines of the ships. Everyone did as was said as the ride got rougher and rougher. They flew over some Federation ships that were beginning to take off as Anakin called an order.

"Aim right above the fuel cells". The pilot complied and the ship exploded in an enormous fireball.

"Good call my young padawan" Obi-Wan praised while Revan smiled at him. Anakin grinned back at her as they continued to fly over Geonosis. As they passed over the battlefield they could see the Clones being led by Jedi against the army of droids. Each squad of clones had a single Jedi leading them. There were thousands of battle droids but there were possibly even more Clones and from the looks of them, they were far better fighters.

"Attack those Federation Star ships quickly" Obi-Wan ordered. A few ships took shots at the giant spheres of metal, causing small explosions on the outside of them but not destroying them.

Not soon after, ships on the ground shot at the huge ships with what looked to be electrical fire. The ship didn't seem affected at first but with a few more shots the Federation ship started to plummet to the ground. It hit the sands with a loud bang and the Force of such a large object falling to the ground sent waves of sand into the air all over the battlefield.

Suddenly, through the Force, Revan sensed the dark side coming from a single being and looked around for it. Through the sands she could see a man on some type of speeder bike, being followed by two other ships, trying to escape from the battle field.

"Look" she pointed to the speeder. The other three looked to where she was pointing.

"It's Dooku" Anakin snarled, "Shoot him down!"

"We're out of rockets, sir" the clone pilot answered.

"Follow him" the Padawan hit back.

"We're going to need some help" Padme cut in.

"There isn't time" Obi-Wan replied, "Anakin, Revan and I can handle this. If she's as good as she thinks she is we should do just fine".

"Oh believe me, I'm good" Revan boasted. Anakin nodded in agreement and Obi-Wan knew that when he said someone was good in a fight, then they were. Obi-Wan had already seen the former Sith Lord destroy hundreds of droids in an instant with the Force as well as seeing her fight against them with her lightsaber and he had been impressed.

Revan watched as Dooku waved his hands to the two ships that were following him and those same ships pulled back from him and began firing upon their ship. A number of shots hit them but either the cannons weren't very powerful, or the armour of this ship was very good. As the pilot tried to dodge and weave, trying to avoid the shots and chase Dooku, they hit a high sand dune, causing a Clone trooper and Padme to fall from the ship.

"Padme!" Revan and Anakin called in unison as she fell to the sands below. She rolled a number of times down the dune before stopping.

"Put the ship down!" Anakin ordered frantically.

"Anakin, don't let your personal feeling get in the way, follow that speeder" his master commanded him. Revan closed her eyes and could sense she was still alive and well.

"Don't worry Anakin, she's fine" Revan said soothingly. Anakin calmed and nodded his head. They continued to follow the Sith for a few minutes before he rode his bike into a hole in a cliff. Revan, Anakin and Obi-Wan all jumped off and ran after him.

* * *

_Please Review._

_Continue to tell me if you, the readers, would prefer to have an exile that is female or male, etc._

_Oh, I would also like to know if any of you would prefer me to make up more things in the Clone Wars, have Ahsoka Tano in it, go by what happens in the Clone Wars film and programme, etc. Tell me soon because I'd rather not start writing it and have people tell me they think it's awful._


	16. Chapter 16

**Knights of the Falling Republic**

**Chapter 16**

_Hey, long time no see._

_Ok, I have no idea where to take this after the end of Attack of the Clones. I might go straight into Revenge of the Sith and make it go on until Return of the Jedi or I might finish it at the end of Revenge of the Sith. _

_One thing I do know however is that there will be something different at the ending._

* * *

The three Jedi ran through and finally came face to face with the former Jedi. He turned as the three of them came in, Anakin and Obi-Wan with their sabers out and Revan without. She could get it quickly enough if she needed it.

"You're gonna pay for all the Jedi you killed today Dooku" Anakin threatened. As Obi-Wan started to tell him a battle plan Anakin shot forward.

"Anakin no!" Revan shouted after him. Dooku raised his hand and fired Force lighting at him. He flew across the room and screamed in pain. When he finally landed Revan could see the steam rising from his body.

Revan shot a glare at him. "You shouldn't have done that" she growled. Dooku started to move towards them both.

"As you can see my Jedi Powers are far beyond yours, now back down." He shot another wave at Obi-Wan, who blocked it easily with his saber.

"I don't think so" Obi-Wan taunted. He looked to Revan and she just motioned for him to continue.

"I think I'd rather take him on my own and I bet we'd just end up killing each other by 'mistake". She instead ran to Anakin to make sure he was alright. He had some mild burns but other than that he was fine. She knocked him out with the Force and put him in a healing trance.

Dooku reached for his saber, which had a bent hilt, and switched it on. For Revan the all too familiar red blade extended from the hilt.

Obi-Wan went on the attack first, with a few quick strikes with Dooku blocked easily. Revan had to concede that for an old guy, which she presumed Dooku was, he was quite a good fighter.

"Master Kenobi, you disappoint me" Dooku taunted, "Yoda holds you in such high esteem". Dooku playfully twisted his lightsaber and Obi-Wan met it. "Surely you can do better" the Dark Jedi said with a smile. Obi-Wan seemed to be doing a lot of work while Dooku blocked as if he was fighting a youngling. _He must be tired from the battle _Revan thought to herself.

Finally, the two found themselves locked together. Dooku pushed the Jedi's saber down but Obi-Wan pulled his saber back up. When he got to about halfway, Dooku flicked his wrist and cut him on the arm and then again on the leg. He fell to the floor in a heap.

Dooku turned to Revan. She got up from her sitting position next to Anakin and walked into the open. The two of them started to circle each other: both sizing the other up. Finally Revan called her saber to her hand.

"I can sense the power that resides within you" Dooku spoke. "But I have never seen you before. Who are you?"

"Someone you shouldn't mess with". Dooku raised his eyebrows. Having now shut off his own saber he shot a bolt of lightning at her. She just raised one hand in reply and the lightning was absorbed into her hand. "Oh come on, I practically invented that, surely _you _can do better".

"I can" Dooku replied as he again went for his saber. Revan ignited her own and then jumped at him. Dooku barely managed to block the attack. Revan started to fight quicker than Obi-Wan had ever seen a Jedi fight. She would strike on Dooku's left and within a microsecond would strike on his right. She continued to hit left, right, high, low with the Sith shocked at her unbelievable speed.

Dooku seemed to be struggling as they both came together in a test of strength. He tried with all his power to push her back but she wouldn't budge.

"You are powerful young one" Dooku choked out. "You have hate and anger hidden under that pristine surface of yours".

"Of course I do" Revan agreed. She then Force pushed him back across the room. He landed gracefully and quickly looked around the room for a means to escape.

"I am sorry but I must be leaving" Dooku said before crushing the bottom of a very large column, one that would fall on Obi-Wan.

_Sithspit. _Revan quickly called upon the Force to stop the pillars decent and did so just above Obi-Wan. Dooku ran to his ship and quickly took off, leaving the desert of Geonosis behind. Revan moved the column away and let it fall.

As she got her breath back Obi-Wan and Anakin started to get to their feat. Anakin must have woken up halfway through her battle with Dooku.

"That was amazing" he praised. Revan just sighed but then smiled. She then looked at Obi-Wan hobbling. "I guess now I've saved your skin as well".

"Well excuse me for you making me fight him alone" Obi-Wan answered.

Revan shrugged, "Anakin was hurt, so I helped him. I thought Yoda _did _hold you in high esteem".

Anakin laughed as Padme ran, with a bunch of clones, into the catacomb. Padme lowered her blaster at the sight of the three of them and then remembered Dooku's escape.

"I had to choose between killing Dooku and saving Mr Kenobi and I regrettably made the wrong choice" Revan clarified. Obi-Wan didn't bother trying to reply this time and instead was helped by two clones to the ship Padme had come on.

Revan and Anakin waited for everyone to leave before turning to each other and kissing. It was short but filled with passion. "You helped me instead of Obi-Wan?" Anakin questioned. Revan nodded in reply. Anakin smiled again making Revan's heart start to jump about in her chest. "I have an important question to ask you".

Anakin went into a pocket in his robe and pulled out a small box. "This was my mothers, before she died, and I believe that she'd like you to have it".

Revan looked up to him, confused. "Why would she want me to have it?" Anakin opened the box, revealing a beautiful ring.

"Because I'm asking you to marry me". Revan's jaw hung open. "Will you marry me?" Revan looked to the ring, staring at the golden colour with beautiful green crystals. It was a very gorgeous looking ring.

She looked back up to Anakin: who was watching her every movement. She could sense his emotions, the foremost was hope that she would say yes. She smiled at him and replied through their bond.

"_We're already married through the Force, but I want you all". _Anakin reached for the ring and placed it on her finger. She laughed and then cried with tears of joy as the two of them embraced. They stayed together for a moment before sensing another presence in the room.

They both looked up and saw Padme, who had witnessed most of what had been said. She quickly turned and ran back to the ship. Revan and Anakin both looked to each other with worry before following after the senator.

* * *

_Please Review._


	17. Chapter 17

**Knights of the Falling Republic**

**Chapter 17**

_I've finally decided what I'm going to do for the next part of this. It will be much easier to write and there will be a few surprises to in the second part. I haven't decided the ending though, because there are so many ideas I have._

* * *

On the ship back to Coruscant, the newlyweds sat with each other in Anakin's room. Anakin lay on the bed, on his front, with his chest and back bare. Revan gave him an expert massage while healing the lightning wounds he had received from Dooku with the Force.

"You know, this is the best thing I've ever felt" Anakin spoke into the pillow he had his head on.

"What, the fact that we're engaged or the massage?" Revan questioned while continuing to rub Anakins back.

"Well both but I was actually referring to the massage" he answered with a sigh.

"If you like this then you'll _love_ what I'm going to do to you later tonight" Revan replied seductively. Anakin smiled before replying on a more serious note.

"Do you think Padme will be alright?" Revan stopped for a moment. When Anakin had asked her to marry him Padme had seen the entire thing. Both the newlyweds already knew that Padme loved Anakin and the sight of seeing him asking another woman to marry him, and that other woman accepting it, obviously hurt her quite badly.

"I hope so. I do like her; she's become a good friend since I got here". She continued again but there was a knock at the door. She reluctantly got off of Anakin and threw him a shirt. Revan walked to and opened the door. Padme stood on the other side of the door with her droid, R2-D2.

"Umm, hi" Revan greeted, unable to think of what to say.

"Hi, can I come in?" Padme questioned. Revan nodded rapidly and allowed the senator in. Revan motioned for her to take a seat and she did so on one of the two couches that faced each other. Revan and Anakin sat on the opposite side to her.

"Okay, I am very happy for the both of you" Padme started as she leaned forward and clasped her hands together. "And I know that you will be looking for somewhere to have your wedding. I want you to have it on Naboo and I would be more than happy to perform the wedding if you wish. As a senator of the Republic I have the power to do so".

Revan's mouth opened in shock, as did Anakin's and neither could muster up anything in order to reply. After a few awkward moments, Revan finally answered.

"Padme that would be wonderful" Revan replied. She got up and ran to hug her. Padme was more than happy to hug her new friend and as soon as she was released from the Jedi's grip Anakin gave her a quick hug as well.

They all looked down to the droid as he beeped a reminder at Padme. Revan heard him say something about a gift and looked to Padme confused.

"Oh yes. As a wedding gift I have something for you. Revan I know you like droids so I'm giving you one of your own, R2" she pointed to now her former droid.

Revan practically jumped at Padme in response, hugging her over and over while continuing to say 'thank you' over and over again. Anakin laughed in response to her behaviour.

"So, when you escort me back to Naboo I will peform your wedding. Say it's a thank you for looking after me, and because I hope we are now friends" the senator added, after lessening the grip the other woman had on her.

"Of course we're friends Padme" Revan replied quickly. "You and Anakin..." She was interrupted by a beeping droid. "... oh yes, and R2, are my only friends in this time. I am so happy I got to meet you Padme".

Padme gave a genuine smile in response. "Well then, we better get your wedding planned then".

* * *

Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda all talked in the Council chambers as the sun set over the towers and skyscrapers of Coruscant.

"What do you think, Master Kenobi, of Knight Revan Shan?" Mace asked.

Obi-Wan pondered over what to say for an instant before replying. "Her skills are incredible, as is her knowledge of the Force and her skills with a lightsaber. She seems utterly devoted to the light side of the Force, although not completely to the Jedi Order".

Mace nodded in response. "Where are she, and your apprentice?"

"They are escorting the senator back to Naboo" Obi-Wan replied as he looked over the landscape of Coruscant. "I must admit that if it wasn't for the Clones this wouldn't have been a victory".

"Victory?" Yoda questioned from his seat. "Victory, you say? Master Kenobi, not victory. The shroud of the dark side has fallen, begun the Clone War has".

* * *

On Naboo, Revan Shan and Anakin Skywalker stood side by side as Padme Amidala spoke the wedding terms.

Revan stood, dressed in a beautiful white gown and white shoes, with her hair done up in an elaborate style while Anakin simply wore one of his tunics.

Anakin couldn't get over just how beautiful the former Sith Lord looked, she was more beautiful than any angel could be, or perhaps she was one: she had fallen from the stars after all.

Padme said the final words and gave a final smile at now Anakin Skywalker and Revan Shan Skywalker before leaving the newlyweds alone, together. Revan and Anakin stood hand in hand and turned to each other.

"You look so beautiful". Revan blushed in reply to Anakin's simple comment and Anakin thought it made her look even more adorable. He slowly moved forward and Revan did so to. As their lips met, they knew that even the Force wanted this for both of them; it had brought them together for a reason, there was no doubt of this in their eyes. Revan now knew that the person Bastila had told her, months before, to protect and Revan would do just that.

"_I love you" _she spoke through their bond.

"_I love you too, more than life and more than the Force" _Anakin replied, still kissing her.

* * *

_Please Review_

_Well that finishes Attack of the Clones. The Exile is coming!!! But will he be a he or will she be a she? I will say that Ahsoka is coming. _

_Anyway, keep reviewing. It might be a while until I add KotFR II, or it might not considering how I've already begun writing it. _


	18. Part II Chapter 1

**Knights of the Falling Repiblic II**

_The second part of KotFR begins. Ok, I didn't take as long as I thought I would._

* * *

_Where in the Force is she? _Thought Elia as she searched the planet where T3 had told her Revan had last been. It was a very strange planet, drowned in the dark side of the Force. It was ten times worse than Korriban was when Elia had gone there a few months ago.

Elia Starlo had been looking for Revan Shan, the former dark lord of the Sith, for months now and had finally found something in T3's memory banks about a planet called Sith'ari. The Jedi Exile travelled here as quickly as she could, with HK and T3. Now she was here, she was waiting for some sign of Revan to show up.

"HK, do you have any knowledge of the planet Sith'ari?" she asked, turning to the rusty coloured assassin droid.

"Affirmation: Of course Master. Revan imparted upon me some recordings when she was still the Dark Lord."

The Exile rubbed her chin. "Do you remember anything about this planet?"

HK did a quick scan of where they were and his photoreceptors focused on a building to their left. Elia knew immediately that that was where she needed to go. She cautiously walked to the entrance and as she got to it, the doors lifted open.

As soon as she stepped inside however, she was assaulted by the dark side of the Force but soon after was being defended by some unknown power. It felt, to her, like an explosion was happening inside all of the cells of her body before she was pulled into something that looked like hyperspace.

_What in the Republic's name is happening to me? Is this what happened to Revan? _The Exile wondered as a planet came into view: Coruscant.

* * *

"Anakin, stop it" Revan laughed as she started getting tickled by her husband.

"Oh come on, I know you like it" he joked as he continued to tickle her all over. She ended up in a pile on the floor in a fit of giggles. She ended up on her back with Anakin gazing lovingly into her eyes.

"I love you" Anakin whispered, still staring into her beautiful eyes. The former Sith just smiled before pulling him down for a kiss.

The kiss was short lived however as Revan felt something strange through the Force. Anakin pulled away to see what was wrong. "Didn't you feel that?" she asked. Anakin shook his head, a little confused.

Revan pushed Anakin gently off of her and got to her feet. She walked to her window and reached out with her senses through the Force. After a minute or two, with Anakin wondering why she was looking at the skyline of Coruscant, she felt something very familiar, or to be precise someone.

"Elia!" she exclaimed. Before Anakin could question her about what was going on she shot out of his room in the Jedi Temple. Anakin quickly ran after the maddened woman. _Damn she's fast._

Eventually they made their way to the steps of the Temple, and where Anakin had found Revan three years ago. Except, in exactly the same place was another woman. Anakin could see she was unconscious. Revan quickly ran to the woman and cradled her in her arms.

"Call a medic, quickly!" she shouted to Anakin. Anakin came out of his daze and pulled out his comm. link. He told a medic to meet them and within a matter of seconds, there were a few there.

Revan allowed them to take the woman and put her on a stretcher but she stayed at her side as they weaved their way towards the Temple's med-centre. Anakin finally got a good look at the woman. She had dazzlingly blonde hair that seemed to almost shine and a beautifully carved feminine face, which made her have a babyish look. She also looked a lot shorter than Revan but she was lying down and so Anakin wouldn't be able to tell until they stood next to each other.

They finally got to the med-centre and Anakin noticed that Revan was holding the woman's hand. He knew what she was doing because he had seen her do it before. A few months ago Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's apprentice, had nearly died after she had been forced to fight Count Dooku alone. The Sith Lord had left her for dead and, if it hadn't been for Revan, she _would_ have died.

But Revan was too stubborn and would not let the Togruta die. She had grown very close to Anakin's padawan and had even trained her on occasions. Revan had used a power Anakin, and even Revan herself, did not know she had and she had used this power it to save her. Ever since, Revan had not let Ahsoka leave her side during any battle, afraid that she might get hurt again.

The healers continued to do their job until finally they said she would wake up on her own. Revan agreed to stay and watch over her before the Medics left the three of them alone. Revan pulled a chair over and sat close by the woman's side, and held the woman's hand in her own.

Anakin just watched as his wife whispered to the unconsciousness woman and he noticed a few stray tears fall down her face. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with reddened eyes.

"What's wrong? Who is she?" he questioned as he gently rubbed her shoulder.

Revan looked back to the woman. "Remember I told you about Elia Starlo?" Anakin nodded. "This is her. She must have come looking for me and ended up getting here the same way I did".

Anakin looked at the unconscious woman once again. Revan had told him about her. Elia had been one of Revan's General's during the Mandalorian Wars and had been like a sister to Revan. But during the final battle over a now destroyed world called Malachor V, the General had ordered a weapon to be turned on called the Mass Shadow Generator. This, however, ended up killing thousands, if not millions, of people and in response Elia had cut herself off to the Force. Revan had also told him that when she was well enough, Revan had ordered Elia to go back to Coruscant and seek help but instead had been exiled by the Jedi Council.

As Anakin looked down at the fragile woman he couldn't believe that this woman could have been a General in the Republic army: although he still couldn't get over the fact that Revan had once been the Dark Lord of the Sith either.

Anakin and Revan didn't talk again, not until Ahsoka came in about an hour later. Now 17 years of age Ahsoka had matured significantly since Revan and Anakin had first met her. She was still roughly the same height but now had a more feminine build as well as longer head tails.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

Anakin moved away from Revan and went over to his padawan.

"You remember how I told you about how Revan got here?" the Knight said in a hushed tone. Ahsoka nodded. "Well, this woman got here the same way. She was a General, and a Jedi Knight, during Revan's time".

Ahsoka looked over Anakin's shoulder for a moment, to see the woman properly for the first time. She then looked back to Anakin. "What's her name?"

"Elia" Revan answered instead. "Elia Starlo"

Ahsoka left Anakin's side and went over to where Revan sat. She pulled up a chair beside her and sat down. "Tell me about her" the Padawan blurted out.

Revan didn't look away from Elia as she told Ahsoka everything about her that she could remember. She also told Ahsoka of what had happened to her friend and how she hated herself for making her cut herself off from the Force and for making her go back to the Jedi Order who then exiled her. Ahsoka was practically crying at the end of her story and hugged Revan in comfort.

The three talked for a bit before all three ended up falling asleep in their chairs. After a few hours they were all awoken by a startling scream.

* * *

_What do you think of the first chapter of KotFR II? _

_Please review._


	19. Part II Chapter 2

**Knights of the Falling Repiblic II**

**Chapter 2**

_The Exile has arrived. Who knows what's going to happen? Sorry for longer than average wait._

* * *

"Elia!" Revan shouted as she ran to her friend's aid. As she got to her the former Sith Lord noticed that her friend's eyes were wide open but she couldn't seem to see or understand anything. Furthermore she was shaking visibly, obviously scared to death.

Revan kept on speaking to her, telling her to wake up and after a moment or two the blonde woman finally did. As soon as she could make out what was around her eyes fell instantly upon Revan.

"R-Revan?" she spoke weakly. The brown haired Jedi nodded and Elia started crying with tears of joy. Elia pulled Revan down onto her and hugged her tightly. Both girls cried into each other's arms for many moments and Anakin noticed that Ahsoka started to cry too. Revan and Ahsoka had formed a bond with one another and when one experienced anger, the other became angry and when one became joyful, the other did too. He didn't actually know how, when or why the bond had formed but he didn't care. After all having his two favourite people bonded together had its up sides.

Revan pulled back from her former General and looked into her bright blue eyes.

"I'm so, so, so sorry" Revan mumbled over and over again. The Exile looked at her and smiled an almost loving smile.

"You have nothing to apologize for" she answered in a smooth as silk voice. Sniffling Revan pulled away from her friend. Revan gave a small smile at her friend. She always had been quick to forgive and forget. Anakin moved over to her and placed a comforting hand upon Revan's shoulder. Elia looked around the room she was in, confused.

"Where in the Force am I?"

"The Jedi Temple on Coruscant" Revan answered. Elia's eyes widened in shock.

"Did you say the Jedi Temple?" Revan nodded. "How did I get here?"

"The same way I did" Revan replied. Elia looked at her confused so the former Sith Lord explained. "We are in the future".

"What?!" Elia exclaimed.

"Please calm, Elia. I'll explain". The exile sighed and nodded telling Revan to continue. "We are in the future. I suppose you followed me to the planet Sith'ari, yes?" Elia once again nodded. "Well, I'm not sure how but the Force has brought us through time. We are approximately 4,000 years in the future now".

"Actually, how many years has it been since I left?" Revan questioned.

"Five years" Elia replied quickly.

"Five? But I've only been here for three". The quickly Revan realised something. "Ha, that means you're older than I am now".

Elia shook her head. "You always did make jokes at the wrong time". Elia moved to sit up but nearly fell back down again. Revan moved and helped her friend to a sitting position.

"So, what happened since I left" the former Sith Lord asked.

"Well, let's just say everything went to hell" Elia began. "Well about a year ago, my time, I woke up on Peragus II..." Elia went on to explain everything that had happened since Revan had left, how she herself had met all her crew and flew around the galaxy in the Ebon Hawk searching for the remaining Jedi Masters who hadn't been killed. She then told her how she then had to fight three Sith Lords. Anakin listened intently at everything, curious to find out more about the Revan's time.

Revan scowled. "That old witch" she said, referring to Kreia. "She was the one that dragged me and Malak down to the dark side".

"Well, what's going on at the moment?" Elia asked curiously.

Revan started laughing. "Ha-ha, you'll love this. We're in another war". Elia just sighed overdramatically at this. "It's called the Clone Wars, mainly because the Republic army is made up of Clone soldiers" Revan explained. "We're at war with the CSI, or Confederate of Independent Systems, who have a droid army"

Elia raised her eyebrows at this. "Do people actually fight in wars anymore?"

"Oh of course, just not as many" the former Sith Lord answered. Elia looked up and for the first time noticed Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Who's the handsome guy and the cute togruta?" Both Anakin and Ahsoka blushed at the Exile's words while Revan just grinned.

"This _cute _Togruta is Ahsoka Tano and he his Anakin Skywalker and, far more importantly, my husband".

"Wow, I mean... wow. How come you always get the good-looking ones?" Elia questioned, mostly to herself. Revan smirked and then pulled Anakin closer to her.

"Yeah he's handsome, especially now that he's grown his hair and with this..." she traced her fingers over the scar above his eye "...he looks almost mysterious".

"Oh, get a room" Ahsoka cut in. Revan just grinned at her. Ahsoka had known about Revan and Anakin being together for some time. She had found out after Revan had been injured when both General Grievous and Count Dooku had attacked her and her Master had gone out of his way to make sure the former Dark Lord of the Sith was safe. She suspected there was something between them and this had been proven when the two had shared a kiss in front of her after Revan had regained consciousness.

"Well, can I got out of here now. I'd like to look around to see if things have changed at all round here" Elia said as she tried to get up again but once again failed.

* * *

"Well, it hasn't changed much since I left here last" Elia commented as she continued to look around the temple. Revan smiled at her friend, glad that she was the person she once knew before the galaxy had gone to hell. The former Sith was, however, confused. She wondered why no one had come from the Council to see Elia yet as they had done with her just after she had arrived.

Not a moment after thinking this Obi-Wan appeared in front of the group of people.

"Well, what are we doing here?" he questioned in a cheery voice.

"Oh, you know, the usual Master. Wondering around aimlessly for days" Anakin answered sarcastically.

"I kind of assumed that" Obi-Wan countered. "Hello once again Revan".

"Hey, Obi". Obi-Wan shook his head at the name she had called him since the beginning of the war. At first, Revan and Obi-Wan hadn't gotten along well but due to circumstance they were forced to fight together a lot during the war and therefore they began to get to know each other. After a while they had become friendly enough though Revan still liked to tease the Master about everything she could.

For the first time Obi-Wan noticed Elia, who had been hiding behind Revan and Anakin.

"Well I suppose this is the person I've come to see". Elia raised her eyebrows in response to his words.

"He's probably going to take you to the see the Jedi Council, right Obi?" Revan asked.

"Yes. Many masters felt her presence appear as yours had Revan" Obi-Wan explained.

"Oh, then why didn't a master come while she was in the medical ward?"

"I'm not quite sure actually" he confessed while continuing to look at Elia. "May I ask what your name is?"

"Of course" Elia answered with a smile. "Elia Starlo" she said while holding out her hand. Instead of shaking it Obi-Wan took a hold of it and brought it to his lips.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi" he answered while allowing Elia to have her hand back. Revan and Anakin raised their eyebrows at the Master's behaviour but kept quiet while Ahsoka seemed to have an amused look on her face.

"Shall we leave Master?" Anakin questioned. Obi-Wan nodded before leading us to the Council.

* * *

_Please review._


	20. Part II Chapter 3

**Knights of the Falling Repiblic II**

**Chapter 3**

_Just for those of you that forgot, Revan is Bastila's sister in this fic. i.e. she's called Revan Shan (or Revan Shan Skywalker in Anakin's case)_

* * *

The group arrived to find the Council to be already in session. Obi-Wan took his seat while Revan, Anakin and Elia, the Jedi Exile, stood under the Council's gaze. Elia looked from one member of the Council to the next. Revan assumed that she was trying to memorise their faces for later and she knew that her former General had an absolutely brilliant memory despite the fact that she was also easy to forget the bad people did.

"Sensed, we did, the arrival of your friend Knight Shan" Master Yoda started. "Wish to know, we do, who your friend is". Revan nodded and stood forward.

"My friend can introduce herself, after all she can speak". Revan's rebellious side sung through again and Anakin allowed a small grin to form on his face. The exile shook her head and stepped forward.

"I am Elia Starlo, but most people know me as the Jedi Exile" she answered to Yoda's question. Master Yoda nodded and gave what must be considered to be a smile.

"Thought you'd arrive later, we did. Expected your appearance in two years" the grand-master informed. Elia looked confused, as did Revan and Anakin and so Master Windu explained.

"After your arrival and your explanation of what occurred to bring you here we looked through the archives. We wanted to know if someone went looking for you after you were transported here. Miss Starlo, your friend, went looking for you five years after your disappearance correct?" Both Revan and Elia nodded. "So we assumed the same thing would happen to you as to Revan, because we knew you disappeared at this time: but we didn't believe it would happen so soon". Everyone seemed to accept this and so after Elia had been granted her title of Jedi Knight once again, the group were allowed to leave.

* * *

Not a moment after getting a bite to eat Anakin, Revan and Elia were interrupted by a Jedi Padawan who had been sent by the Council.

"Knight Shan, Knight Skywalker" he bowed to each, speaking quickly. "The Council has requested your presences again immediately. They say it's urgent" he informed. Anakin and Revan both nodded and together all three of them went to the Council once again.

Once they arrived they were informed that Chancellor Palpatine had been kidnapped and that their army was now trying to retreat. The Council wished for Revan and Anakin as well as Elia to help rescue him. In the end it was agreed that Anakin and Revan would lead the mission in trying to get the Chancellor back while Elia and Obi-Wan would work as intelligence, keeping them informed of the battles progress.

They were also told that the Council had chosen them because so many of the Order were spread across the galaxy and many were on the planet Tythe. The Separatists had drawn the Republic to Tythe after it had been taken by them only a week or so ago, but now the Council knew it had obviously been a distraction. The only reason Revan and Anakin weren't on the planet themselves was because of Ahsoka Tano getting an illness before they were supposed to leave and Revan had insisted that they stay and look after the Togruta.

* * *

Within twenty minutes Revan and Anakin were flying through the air in two Jedi star fighters. Aboard one of the cruisers were Obi-Wan and Elia, figuring out the best form of attack would be against the Invisible Hand.

Obi-Wan quickly found out that Elia was a brilliant tactician and knew her ships and machinery despite being four thousand years ahead of her time. He found himself watching her when she made orders and felt the pulse she sent through the Force as she sent one: it felt wonderful. It was at that moment that he decided he'd like to know more about her and so he decided to do just that once this battle was over.

Back aboard the star fighters, with Anakin in his yellow and grey one with R2-D2 and Revan with her red and gold one. She had brought a new droid after giving R2 to Anakin. Deciding it had a female personality after all the times her droid had told off R2 and the fact that its beeping was much higher than R2-D2's Revan had given the droid the nickname Bleep, named after the sound that was done when bad language was shown on the holo-vid. Revan had found Bleep or, to give its real name R2-Z4, during a mission with Anakin. The badly used white and red astromech had helped R2 and so Revan had taken her with her so she could fix the droid up.

The two powerful Jedi continued to fly their way through the mountain of ships that were bombarding one another until they could see their target _The Indivisible Hand_.

"_Their army is full of crappy droids!"_ Both Revan and Anakin laughed as they heard the Jedi Exile talk about the droids they had all been fighting for so long. "_Why would they create an army full of search badly designed droids for? If HK were here he'd be insulted to find what 4,000 years has done to them". _

"Yeah I know" answered Revan. "HK would probably be able to destroy all these droids on his own".

"Oh look, Vulture Droids" Anakin observed as he flew his ship.

"What do you think Anakin, on our own or with help?" Revan questioned, asking whether they should get the clones to help them destroy the enemy ships or not.

"_You _bette_r get their help" _Obi-Wan cut in.

"Shut it Kenobi" Revan spoke over her comm causing Anakin to start laughing again. Revan heard Kenobi mumble something to himself about how she never listened to him before she heard Elia tell him how she was always like that during the Mandalorian Wars.

"I say on our own" Anakin finally answered after he'd stopped laughing. It was just in time to as the Vulture droids were heading their way.

"This is where the fun begins" Anakin added.

"Damn right" Revan spoke back with a smile just as she took her first of many shots against the enemy ships.

Revan and Anakin destroyed ship after ship and soon there was only a single one left.

"It's mine" shouted Revan as she positioned her fighter behind it. Anakin had other ideas however and pulled his star fighter upwards but then brought it down in between Revan's ship and the droids.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as Anakin blew away the final ship. Anakin laughed.

"I guess I'm just a better pilot than you" he said smugly.

"Never. I'm just still getting used to these new ships".

"_Sure"_

The two sped towards the CIS ship and they found that the shields surrounding the hanger bay was still up. Anakin destroyed it before a large metal gate started to shut where the shield had just been.

Both of them made it through in their fighters just in time and they both landed side by side. As they jumped from their ships they were greeted by a group of battle droids who opened fire upon them almost immediately.

Revan and Anakin both had their lightsabers out and as they thought their green and blue blades were constantly in motion, destroying droid after droid. It didn't take the two powerful Jedi Knights long before all that was left of them was a large pile of scrap metal.

On Anakin's wordless glance R2-D2 went off to a computer terminal in order to locate the Chancellor. R2 found him and showed his location on a small 3-D map of the ship.

"He's at the top of that observation spire" Anakin said, more to himself than to Revan. "And I sense a trap".

"So: there's usually always a trap" Revan pointed out to her husband.

"No, I was just saying there was one" Anakin hit back before he turned to run down a corridor in order to get to the Chancellor. Revan ran up beside him though and continued to speak.

"So handsome, think we can have some fun when this is all over?" Anakin gave a lop-sided grin to his beautiful wife but didn't reply. Anakin would have something to look forward to now after the mission.

* * *

_REVIEW._

_For the case of this story R2-D2 is going to be called R2 most of the time while Revan's droid will be called Bleep. So when either Anakin, Revan or anyone asks 'R2' to do something it will be R2-D2 and not Bleep (R2-Z4)._


	21. Part II Chapter 4

**Knights of the Falling Repiblic II**

**Chapter 4**

"Well wasn't that a fun ride" commented Revan as the elevator finally reached its destination. It had taken them longer than they would have liked to get here but at least they _were _here. They could both sense the Chancellors presence in the room on the other side of the elevator doors so at least he was still alive.

After a few seconds the doors slid open revealing a very large room with windows on every side of the spire. At the opposite end of the room sat the Chancellor of the Republic, all alone with no guards. This could only mean that this was all indeed a trap.

Revan and Anakin walked side by side towards the Chancellor, the latter dressed in his dark robes while Revan adorned less traditional armour and robes that resembled her original ones she had worn as the Dark Lord of the Sith only these were brighter in colour and most obviously she no longer wore a mask. Both Jedi bowed to the Republic leader.

"My lord, are you all right?" Revan questioned.

The Chancellor didn't answer her instead his gaze seemed elsewhere. "Count Dooku" he stated simply. Both Jedi turned around to find two forms moving towards them. One was, of course, the Count while the other was his apprentice Asajj Ventress.

Together they jumped down, landing gracefully from the platform and unsheathed their lightsabers. Revan turned to Anakin and snarled.

"Dooku's mine". Anakin nodded and turned his attention to Asajj. His wife and the Sith Lord had become fierce enemy's during the war, as had he and Asajj, but there was something about the two which disturbed him. Whenever Revan fought against him she changed into how he imagined she had been when she had been the Dark Lord of the Sith.

As the two current Sith approached Dooku spoke. "Hello dear Revan, how nice to see you again". Revan's snarl grew but Anakin didn't notice as he was concentrating on Asajj.

"Oh, Anakin. Such a long time since we last fought" the Rakattan said with an evil smirk.

"Surrender now and we _might_ be merciful" the former Dark Lord sneered. Anakin was getting more and more worried about her but he didn't really have the time to worry about her and the fact that he himself was beginning to feed of her anger didn't help controlling his own hate for the Sith standing before them.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to decline" Dooku answered.

"So be it". Revan ignited her lightsaber and Anakin and the Sith soon followed. The Jedi woman threw herself at Dooku, bent on killing him for what he had done to Ahsoka and so many others. Anakin was a little more patient which was unlike him. After what had happened when he'd rushed in with Dooku back on Geonosis he had become more cautious, even though only slightly.

He watched from the corner of his eye as Revan continued to swing with aggressive force at her enemy, shocking the Count. He was barely keeping up with her almost wild swings which seemed to go against how she usually acted and fought.

Anakin was brought away from his wife though when Asajj attacked him with her twin lightsabers. He blocked the attack, realising that she had become more powerful since the last time they'd fought. He too had become more powerful, with the help of the war and Revan meaning that he was probably still more than a match for her.

Revan continued her assault on Dooku, making him walk backwards up the stairs. She was giving off a large amount of dark emotions but she didn't care. She wanted to make this man pay dearly and she knew she would. A voice in her head kept telling her to stop but the voice wasn't loud enough for the rest of her being to hear: the dark side had taken her over.

Unknown to both Jedi Revan's dark emotions were travelling through the Force bond to Anakin making him get angrier and angrier. Asajj seemed to notice the sudden change in the Jedi and her eyes widened in fear.

Dooku and Revan ended up in a test of strength, in a lightsaber lock.

"You have great strength, Revan. You have the power of hate and anger, as you are showing me now" Dooku groaned.

"You've seen nothing yet!" Revan roared. With that she pushed away his saber and grabbed him with the Force. She then unleashed the largest amount of Force lightning that even Palpatine had ever seen.

Anakin flicked his wrist and chopped one of Asajj's lightsabers in half. He then attacked her with even more Force. In the end Anakin was just whacking away at Asajj, with the latter almost lying down on the floor. In the end Anakin cut the Rakattan's hand clean off. He held his lightsaber close to his enemy's throat as she moaned in pain on the floor.

Revan stopped her onslaught of lightning and allowed the burnt Sith Lord to fall to the floor. She walked slowly, menacingly, over to where Dooku was. He was trying to pull himself up but only succeeded in getting into a kneeling position. Steam could still be seen coming off of his skin from the power of lightning Revan had unleashed.

"Good Anakin and Revan" Palpatine praised with a laugh and smile. He suddenly turned serious though. "Kill them, kill them now".

Anakin seemed to be trying to decide what to do. "I shouldn't" he said more to himself than anyone. Revan could only conjure up dark thoughts and when the Chancellor spoke again, telling them to 'do it' she swung her lightsaber, decapitating the unarmed Sith. Anakin reacted soon after, slicing Asajj across the stomach.

Both Jedi stood completely still. Revan's saber was still lit in her hands while Anakin's wasn't. He was the first to react. He moved away from the corpse of the assassin and noticed Revan standing there.

"Revan". She didn't react but he soon noticed that her hands were beginning to tremble. He ran to her side as he heard her breathing start to quicken. He called her name a number of times before she begun to calm down, if only slightly.

"Come on, Revan. We have to get out of here" he pleaded. She nodded before Anakin helped her to her feet.

"You both did well" the Chancellor spoke as he was released from his constraints. "They were both too dangerous to be left alive".

_So was I _Revan thought as she remembered what her sister had told her.

"Yes but they were unarmed prisoners" Anakin answered for both of them. "We both shouldn't have done that it isn't the Jedi way".

"It is only natural, after what they did to your friend and apprentice" Palpatine tried to reassure. The leader of the Republic turned to face them both. "Now we must leave, before more security droids arrive".

* * *

"Ray shields" stated Anakin as the three of them found themselves trapped in a transparent pirson of electrical energy.

Revan just looked at the shields for a while, trying to figure out if they were strong enough to withstand the power of her power of the Force. She closed her eyes and concentrated on pushing mountains of energy on every atom of the shield that surrounded them. She pushed and pushed and finally the shield flickered off.

Anakin must have been in mid-sentence when the shields turned off because his mouth was agape.

Just as they were about to leave R2-D2 and Revan's droid Bleep came charging through, one after the other and crashed into a wall.

"Well R2 did show up, like I said he would" commented Anakin. Just as they were about to find a way off this ship, which may be a little more difficult now their ships were probably destroyed after the Invisible Hand had nearly upturned, they were surrounded on all sides by battle droids. Revan thought about killing all of them but she probably wouldn't be able to do that and keep the Chancellor alive.

So with a growl she gave up her weapon and she, Anakin and the Chancellor were led to the bridge. Once they arrived they were greeted by a powerful enemy.

"Ah, the Revanchist, we've been waiting for you" the hideous General spoke. "That wasn't much of a rescue" he added as he grabbed the lightsabers that had been taken from the two Jedi. "And Anakin Skywalker. With the reputations you two have a was expecting you both to be a little, older".

"General Grievous, your shorter than I expected" hit back Anakin, causing Revan to smile slightly.

The droid/man turned away from them for a moment. "Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection". With this he placed both sabers in two slots in his robe.

"I'm sure they would have" Revan said before both R2 and Bleep caused a distraction giving both Jedi enough time to get back their Jedi weapons. Grievous ordered his two bodyguard droids to attack.

The droids were named Magna Guards and were very good at fighting with melee weapons, in particular with Electrostaff's. They were, however, no match for Revan and Anakin who excelled in the art of the blade.

Within moments both Guards were destroyed and the Chancellor was once again free. Both Jedi leapt after Grievous, with the Separatist armed with one of the Electrostaff's the droids had once used.

Seeing that he was surrounded Grievous decided to take his only chance. "You lose" he exclaimed before smashing a window. He was pulled from it while Anakin, Revan, Palpatine and the two droids held on for dear life.

Finally a small gate closed, stopping the suction. Revan and Anakin destroyed all of the remaining droids before the two realised that all the escape pods had been launched.

"Let's see if I can fly what's left of this thing" commented Anakin as he sat down in the pilot's seat. Revan sat beside him, doing as he ordered. The trouble with this was that half of the ship broke away from them, meaning that they had even less of a chance to slow down before hitting the planet.

Revan decided to take a chance.

"Anakin, make sure the controls are steady and then switch them over to R2". Anakin turned to her with a confused look on his face. "Do it". Not wanting to argue at a time like this he did as ordered. "Now, help me slow this thing down".

"How are we going to stop this ship?" Anakin retorted.

"Remember, size matters not". With that she reached into the depths of the Force and looked to grab a hold of the ship. A few moments after she felt Anakin begin to help her. The ship visibly slowed but not enough to stop them from having a huge crash.

In response the former Sith Lord went even deeper into her 'reserve banks' of the Force, drawing from its immense power. The ship reacted as if it had hit a wall. About one hundred metres from the ground the Invisible Hand floated in mid-air with the fire squad who had been sent to help looking on in confusion.

Slowly two Jedi lessened their hold on the ship, slowly lowering it to the ground. With a clunk the ship landed. Both Jedi came out of the trance they had gone into and breathed heavily.

"Well that was tiring" said Anakin as he gasped for breath.

"No kidding" answered his wife as she did the same. As the two unbuckled themselves Palpatine smiled. They were both truly powerful and he couldn't wait to hold that power in his grasp.

* * *

_Review please. Need to know if you like where it's going. _


	22. Part II Chapter 5

**Knights of the Falling Republic II**

**Chapter 5**

_Not as long as the last few chapters but I thought that it was best to end it where I did._

* * *

After the more than happy landing they had faced Revan, Anakin, their two droids and the Chancellor were transported away from what had once been the Invisible Hand. They were now just arriving at the Senate building and Revan could see that Obi-Wan and Elia were waiting for them there on the landing platform.

The group were out of the small transport as soon as they had landed and the two Jedi were greeted by Obi-Wan while Palpatine by Mace Windu.

"I see you made it back in one piece" Obi-Wan commented.

"Of course, Master" Anakin answered with a slight smirk. After a moment of silence Obi-Wan spoke again.

"Well are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

"I was just getting there" the chosen one answered. "Well, we rescued the Chancellor and killed Ventress and Dooku".

"And landed with half a Separatist ship" Revan added.

"I suppose that's the most I'm going to get out of you two. Well you both were the heroes today so I'll allow you to mingle with the politicians while I report back to the Council".

"I'll come too" Elia called to the Master as he began to walk off. Revan raised an eyebrow at her friends behaviour but didn't say anything after all who was she to judge considering her secret marriage to the 'Hero with no fear'?

Anakin however didn't remain quiet. "She seems to really like him".

"Please, don't judge her on who she likes. She was probably the only Jedi who used to get along with Master Vrook" Revan exclaimed.

"Vrook?" Anakin questioned.

"Oh, er, like Master Windu except he had lighter skin and hated life in general" the former Sith Lord explained. Revan saw Anakin noticeably shiver at this as she knew he didn't get along well with Master Windu very well.

The two Jedi followed after the crowd of Senators and the two ended up talking with Bail Organa and Padme Amidala, who the two were both good friends with.

"The Republic cannot praise you both enough for what you've done" the senator from Alderaan told as they continued to walk through the grand entrance to the building. "I must say you two make quite a team".

"Yes we do" Revan answered with a smile and a knowing glance at Anakin which Padme caught.

"Hopefully we can capture General Grievous and end this war now Count Dooku is dead" Organa continued.

"I believe the only way we're going to stop him is when he's nothing more than spare parts".

"I guess you're right" the senator agreed.

* * *

Anakin watched Revan, standing at the window of her room in the Jedi Temple simply watching the passing speeders. Through the Force he could sense her feelings and emotions and it was strange. It was as if she was having mood swings but they were being multiplied tenfold.

He could also sense her anger: her anger at the war, her anger at Dooku and more importantly her anger at herself. Revan was still the loving woman he'd met before the war but she seemed different now, almost distant. She tried to hide what this war was doing to her but he knew something was wrong.

"What's troubling you?" he asked, making her jump slightly. This made Anakin worry more, she always knew when someone was coming up behind her and for her not to notice when someone, who was bound to her by the Force, was coming was very worrying.

He heard her sigh. "I don't know. I seem to be... lost".

"I know what you mean" Anakin replied sincerely. He felt the same way, about the Jedi though.

"It seems I can't control my emotions, at all, anymore" she continued as she turned to her husband. "It's like _I'm_ not in control".

Anakin moved forward to hug her and she nuzzled into the embrace. "I've survived two wars already, by rights this one should have been a joke compared to them" she continued. "I'm Revan for goodness sake! I shouldn't be falling apart like this!"

"Shush, stop becoming angry with yourself" Anakin pleaded.

"I can't" she whispered.

* * *

_Fire, screaming, death. All caused from a single being._

_The dark figure swept its way through the crowds of people, killing men, women, children, anything that dared to get in its way. Yet despite the death it left in its wake there was a grace to the figures movements._

_The dark figure continued to move forwards, killing armies upon armies of people. None could stop it; all anyone could do was run although that only meant delaying the inevitable._

_Finally the figure turned and the face of the horrid being was shown. Beneath the pitch black hood laid the face of a young woman with glowing yellow eyes and sickly pale skin: beneath the hood lied the face of Darth Revan._

Anakin awoke with a gasp. He immediately turned for reassurance that his wife was still lying beside him and relaxed at the sight of her peaceful form. He pushed himself up so that he was sitting on the edge of their bed before placing his head in his hands.

_What did that dream mean? Why was Revan in it? Was this the future, the past? _Shaking his head he gave one last look at his wife before deciding to get up and clear his thoughts.

Anakin hadn't been left long to his thoughts before he felt Revan approaching. She stood beside him and placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"What's bothering you?" the former Sith Lord questioned. Anakin brought his eyes to Revan's and gave a slight smile.

"Nothing". Revan could see that the smile was fake instantly.

"Come on, we're bound through the Force Anakin, that isn't going to work with me". Anakin sighed and looked away again.

"It was a dream" he stated simply.

"About what?"

"Like the ones I used to have about my mother, before she died" he continued. Again his eyes met his wife's. "Except it was about you"

"Me?" Revan questioned.

Anakin got up and tried to get away, feeling trapped. "It was only a dream".

"Again you and I both know that's probably not true". Anakin stared out of the window for a moment before turning around.

"You turn"

"Turn?" Revan asked.

"To the dark side" Skywalker continued. Revan moved forward to try to reassure him but he continued. "I can't, I won't, let these dreams become real."

"Anakin, I'm not going to fall to the dark side" Revan hit back. Anakin looked to his wife but didn't hear her words. He had to protect her, to save her, and he would do anything to do just that.

* * *

Revan was worried. Anakin hadn't come to the report for the Outer Rim sieges and that could only mean that what he had told her last night was truly bothering him. Obi-Wan was giving his brief report at the moment but Revan couldn't concentrate, Anakin's emotions that were coming through their bond were too distracting.

Before having much time to think the report was over, an hour that she had spent not listening. It was at this time, as the Jedi began to file out that Anakin walked in. Revan had to fight the urge not to embrace him and ask him what was wrong.

Obi-Wan was the first to tell him that he'd missed the report but to Revan's surprise he didn't try to lamely come up with an excuse but rather simply told him that he had no excuse. Obi-Wan seemed as shocked at this as Revan did: it was very un-Anakin like.

"In short they are going well. Master Vos has moved his troops to Boz Pity" the Jedi Master explained. Anakin noticed that his Master was troubled however.

"Then what's wrong?" he questioned.

"The senate is expected to vote more executive powers to the Chancellor this evening" Obi-Wan answered. Revan chose this moment to come forward.

"What's wrong with that?" she enquired.

Anakin nodded in agreement. "This will only lead to less deliberation and more action. It'll make it easier to end this war".

Obi-Wan cast knowing glances to both Jedi Knights. "Be careful of your friend Palpatine".

"Be careful of what?" Revan questioned. Obi-Wan began to walk out so both of them followed.

"He has requested both of your presences" he stated simply.

"Why?" both Knights asked simultaneously.

"He didn't say"

"He didn't inform the Council? That's unusual isn't it?" Anakin pondered.

"All of this is unusual, and it's making me feel uneasy" Obi-Wan made clear.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	23. Part II Chapter 6

**Knights of the Falling Republic II**

**Chapter 6**

_Seem to be going through Episode III in much less chapters than Episode II. Never mind. _

_Ok, Revan cannot see through Sidious' lies because when it comes down to it she's still very young. Even though she's more powerful than him her original 'Revan Sith Lord' memories and scheming side haven't returned fully. Add to that that this 'cloud of the dark side' has built up for a thousand years where as in Revan's own time the dark side never had the time to flourish and corrupt as much._

Hope that wasn't too much info or it didn't make sense, which is probably more likely.

_**Shadow Pegasus: **__I like being able to surprise people with what happens. The Exile will eventually have a main part in this story, but not yet, and I'm not saying if Revan and Anakin will turn Sith and end up fighting Exile and Obi-Wan. _

00

Both Revan and Anakin had gone off to see the Chancellor soon after Obi-Wan had informed them. They had made idle chatter about the war ever since their arrival and both were wondering just why he had brought them here.

It was at this moment when Revan realised something she couldn't believe she hadn't before: she couldn't sense the Chancellor's thoughts no matter how hard she concentrated. It was really strange and it made her slightly suspicious of the leader of the Republic for the first time. However she was brought from her thoughts by the man in question.

"I hope you both trust me".

"Of course" Anakin answered quickly for both of them.

"I need both of you to help me" he stated, looking to each Jedi in turn.

"What for?" asked Revan.

"I need you both to be the eyes, ears and voice of the Republic. Anakin, Revan, I am appointing you to be my personal representatives upon the Jedi Council".

"Us?" Anakin questioned. "Both Masters? I'm overwhelmed sir" he added as he walked after the Chancellor. "But the Council appoints its own members they will never accept this".

"Oh, they will. They need you both, more than you know".

000000000000000000

"I can't believe it: I'm finally going to be a Jedi Master".

"Do you really think the Council is going to go for this?" Revan questioned.

The two were walking side by side on their way to see the Council about what Palpatine had proposed. Anakin was thrilled at the prospect of finally getting to have a say on the Council and, as a result, it was clouding his rationality. Revan however was curious: curious as to why the leader of the Republic had done what he had.

"They should do, we've both done more in this war than any of the Masters on the Council. We're both heroes and you have wisdom beyond your years".

"What, four thousand years?" Revan joked.

"You know what I mean" Anakin hit back. "We would both be valuable to the Council".

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see".

They arrived soon after, with the Council already in session having been discussing the issue at hand as well as the ongoing Clone War. Both took their places before the Masters and waited for their decision.

"Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not" Master Yoda began. "Disturbing, is this move, by Chancellor Palpatine".

Anakin nodded. "We understand".

"You are both on this Council" Mace Windu concluded "but we do not grant you the rank of Master".

"What?" Anakin questioned. "How can you do this? It's outrageous; it's unfair. How can you be on the Council and not be a Master".

"Take a seat, young Skywalker" Mace ordered.

"_Do it, Anakin" _Revan said through their bond.

"I'm sorry, Master" Anakin replied with a bow before taking his seat. Revan took hers too however much more quietly. The Council began their discussions but Anakin didn't listen, he was furious. This wasn't good for Revan either because whenever one of them felt strong emotions, the other did too. As a result it was starting to affect her too. She only hoped she wouldn't end up screaming.

000

Revan only just managed to get out of the Council chambers before punching the wall of the Temple. Anakin's emotions had been just too much for her to handle and she hadn't been ready to block them through the bond they shared. Anakin had exited soon after, talking with Obi-Wan about how insulting it was for the two of them that they, the main heroes of the Clone Wars who had both done more for the Jedi and Republic than anyone, had been turned down a place on the Council.

In truth Revan wasn't really listening to the conversation, instead she was thinking about the Chancellor. She couldn't understand why he would try to push for both herself and Anakin to get on the Jedi Council: well a subconscious part of her had a good idea but the other parts of her brain didn't want to accept that Palpatine wanted someone on the Council to spy on them.

Something was going on in the Republic, something was building and it all led to the Chancellor but no one could yet pin point just what this 'something' was. Revan was finding it frustrating not being able to use her powers properly. Perhaps that was something to do with a certain someone.

She placed her hand upon her stomach, upon the small life that resided in there. She had told no one, not even Anakin about her pregnancy yet. She had tried unbelievably hard to mask her child's presence from everyone so that she could continue fighting in the war but the trouble was the pregnancy had a certain number of issues.

One was the mood-swings. Revan was finding it increasingly hard to control her emotions and she was sure that the other Jedi were beginning to notice this. The other was that her stomach would soon grow and all would know her condition. She was only about a month into the pregnancy and so she hoped that the war would end before anyone noticed.

She caught up with Obi-Wan and Anakin again, hearing them arguing once again about Palpatine. It was becoming an increasingly common occurrence nowadays and Revan was getting sick of it. She had to bite her tongue so not to shout out at the two of them: then she figured out why they were doing so.

The Jedi wanted Anakin and her to spy on the Chancellor. Oh the irony. Both distrusted the other and now both had asked the same two people to spy on the other. _Perhaps I should retire from the Order and write about this stuff: I'd make millions._

She shook her head; perhaps it'd pay the bills when she did leave with her child.

00

_Very short chapter but I thought you had all waited long enough for an update._


	24. Part II Chapter 7

**Knights of the Falling Republic II**

**Chapter 7**

_And so the story continues, finally. I've decided I'm going to just write one or two stories at a time now because when I try to write many, the stories seem to affect one another and I forget what I wanted to write in the first place. However to those of you who read my other stories don't worry, they will still continue as well. It just might be a while until an update._

_Thank you for those of you who read and reviewed and also for waiting patiently for updates._

00

_Revan watched as a little girl ran. She ran as quickly as her little legs could carry her through the corridors of a ship, or perhaps even a space station. However they simply would not move quickly enough to escape. The former Dark Lord watched as the girl began to gradually tire and she found herself pleading to the girl to find strength from somewhere, anywhere. _

_The girl seemed to notice her and she began to slowly make her way towards where Revan was. Undoubtedly she was very tired and, as Revan could see, every step was more difficult than the previous. That was when something appeared behind the girl: a dark figure, a shadow. It came as if from nowhere._

_When Revan tried to scream she realised she had no voice. She watched as the figure dragged the little girl away from her, kicking and screaming. She watched as the figure took away her life: her daughter._

00

With a gasp Revan woke. She was gasping desperately for oxygen and sweating profusely. She looked to the other side of the bed, where Anakin would be usually laying to find he was not there. It took a few moments to remember that he'd been forced to stay late at the Temple and, as a result, decided to sleep in his old room.

Revan swung her legs around and placed her head in her hands. The dream had been so vivid. She had seen her daughter but... being taken from her. It seemed as if she was always having things taken from her.

She felt her anger boiling: how dare this, whatever it was in her dream, take away her daughter; her as of yet unborn child. Revan looked up to see nearly everything in the room was floating in the air, being held there by her unintentionally with the Force. She instantly released her hold on everything, allowing all the objects to fall back to their original places.

She would not allow this to happen, none of it. Her daughter, Anakin and her only child, would not be taken from them. They would be a family, a happy one at that, where nothing and no one could come between them. She vowed this to the Jedi, the Sith and the Force.

00

Anakin jogged through the crowds of people, trying to make his way to his destination as quickly as possible. He was on his way to see Chancellor Palpatine and he had asked Anakin to meet him here at this special entertainment event.

Palpatine had asked to meet Anakin alone so he had told Revan he was needed at the Temple until quite late. He guessed in some ways that was true, after all the Council had asked him to spy on the Chancellor and this was a perfect opportunity to do so. When he finally reached Palpatine's own private balcony the man quickly acknowledged his presence and told his aids and associates to leave. Before Anakin could take a seat Palpatine began.

"Our Clone intelligence troopers have discovered the location of General Grievous: he's hiding in the Utapau system".

"At last" Anakin answered, sounding as relieved as he felt. "We'll be able to capture that monster and end this war".

"I would worry about the collective wisdom of the Council if they did not send you for this assignment, or Revan, or the both of you: after all I have seen firsthand how well you work together. You'd be the best choices, by far".

"Sit down". Anakin quickly took his place beside Palpatine. They sat in silence for a few moments, simply watching the show.

"You know I'm not able to rely on the Jedi Council: if they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will". Anakin looked at the Chancellor, not sure of what he could mean and he voiced this to the man. "You must sense what I have come to suspect: the Jedi Council wants control of the Senate, they're planning to betray me".

"I don't think..."

"Anakin" Palpatine interrupted quickly. "Search your feelings, you know don't you?"

"I-I know they don't trust you" Anakin agreed.

The politician made a sound of acknowledgement. "Or the senate; or the Republic; or democracy for that matter".

"I have to admit my trust in them has been shaken" Anakin admitted.

"Why?" the Chancellor questioned, turning to him. "They asked you to do something that made you feel dishonest didn't they? They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?"

Anakin was shocked at how easily Palpatine had discovered his task. Most Jedi wouldn't have even figured that out let alone simply a politician. "I don't... I don't know what to say".

"Remember back to your early teachings. All who gain power are afraid to lose it, even the Jedi".

"The Jedi use their power for good" Anakin made clear. However Palaptine simply smiled.

"Good is a point of view Anakin. The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way, including their quest for greater power".

"The Sith rely on their passion for strength: they think inwards, only of themselves" the Jedi countered.

"And the Jedi don't?"

"The Jedi are selfless, they only care about others".

Both of them turned their attention, once again, back to the production. Anakin looked around, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable being here. He wished he were at home, in bed with Revan. Any period of time away from her was difficult and lying to her just made him feel guilty. But another part of him told the guilty one that it was for Revan's own good.

"Have you ever heard of the tale of Darth Plagueis the wise?" Palpatine questioned.

"No"

"I thought not, it's not something the Jedi would teach. It's a Sith legend" the man explained. "Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise that he could influence the midichlorians in the Force to create life. He had such knowledge of the Force that he could protect those he cared about from dying and from betraying him".

"Betraying him?" Anakin asked, confused.

"Yes: he had such control over the Force that those around him never betrayed him".

"Well what happened to him?" Anakin asked.

"He became so powerful that he eventually only became worried about losing that power, which he eventually did. Unfortunately he taught his apprentice everything he knew and his apprentice killed him in his sleep. It's ironic, he could influence all those around him, bend them to his will, but when he tried to continue his legacy his legacy destroyed him"

"Is it possible to learn this power?" Anakin quickly pondered.

Palaptine turned to him: "Not from a Jedi".

00

Revan felt a strong sense of purpose as she walked through the halls of the Jedi Temple on her way to her and Anakin's first official Council meeting. She now knew what she needed to do, how to overcome her nightmares, but first to end this stupid war that had gone on three years too long.

Apparently the Chancellor had discovered General Grievous' current whereabouts, and now they all had to decide what to do with this information. Revan hoped that they would send her or Anakin, especially after what he had done to Anakin's current apprentice Ahsoka Tano.

She walked in to find most of the Council already there including Anakin. He gave her a brief smile and she returned it before any of the Council noticed. She took her seat and waited for the session to begin.

She didn't have to wait long, and so they started talking about things such as the situations on all the worlds where the Council members were stationed currently, and some other worlds. Then it came to General Grievous.

"Act on this, we must" Yoda stated, after hearing Anakin telling them where the Separatists were supposedly currently in hiding. "The capture of General Grievous will end this war. Quickly and decisively we should proceed".

"The Chancellor has requested... that either I or Revan should lead the campaign" Anakin put in.

"The Council will make up its own mind who is to go, not the Chancellor" Mace Windu retorted.

"A Master is needed, with more experience" Yoda said, moving on.

"I concur: Master Kenobi should go" Ki-Adi Mundi put in.

"I agree"

There were a short chorus of people agreeing before Master Windu dismissed the Council. Revan watched as Anakin's eyes went downcast. She could tell simply by looking at him that he had really wanted to go on this mission, to prove himself to the Council that he deserved to be a Jedi Master. Hell Revan herself felt the same; after all she had more experience than most of these Masters combined. But she was, well in some aspects of her life, more patient than Anakin. Still it didn't stop her from feeling sorry for her husband but what he needed to learn was that the Jedi never rushed things and, in their eyes, Anakin was still far too young and reckless to be a proper Master on the Council. Perhaps she needed to explain that to him.

00


End file.
